Office Behavior
by Ndola Olerinka
Summary: On going story of a young woman working in the offices of the senate. She's clumsy, but smart, and loves her job. Unfortunately she has developed a crush on an important figure that comes through her office from time to time. Rated M!
1. Business Dinners

Veesita stepped into the elevator lift with out looking up. She had her nose practically pressed against the digitalized pages of 'Enduring Prejudice', a book her father had given her before she had moved to the city.

She found it last night while digging through a box beneath her bed, and even though she was loath to admit it, she had been sucked into its story almost as soon as she had activated its screen, just as her father had said she would.

In fact, she was so engrossed that she didn't register that she had been standing in the lift for at least a minute with no movement until a soft voice from behind her broke her concentration.

"Have you chosen a level?"

Veesita jumped, dropping her book pad and the four other boards she had pressed against her chest in her free hand. The voice was heavy, almost a whisper but so crisp that it startled her.

"Lord Sarin, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there I.." Veesita fumbled her words as she dropped to her knees to gather the scattered boards. Her iridescent hair fluttered as she reached for the boards.

Lord Sarin regarded her with a bemused look, his yellow eyes glinting, following her movements.

"Miss Danta, have you chosen a level?"

Veesita looked up at Lord Sarin, her spectacles perched, slightly cocked, on the tip of her nose, threatening to fall off completely.

Her hair was ruffled and she gripped the boards she had gathered to her chest quite tightly.

"Oh, yes.. sorry!" She reached beside herself and gripped the handrail, pulling herself up awkwardly, almost dropping everything again. She cursed herself inwardly for wearing such a tight skirt, mentally noting that she should throw it away when she got off work.

"Senator Palpatine's office.." Veesita mumbled to the lift's operator and used her free hand to push her spectacles up her nose to a more balanced position, then reached down and straightened her knee length black skirt.

Lord Khamier Sarin watched the young woman. She was exuding nervousness, clinging to the hand rail and boards. His eyes followed her line, from her ridiculously tall high heels, over her ankles and well formed calves. Her skirt, pleasingly tight, began just below her knees, the back slit four inches to make walking a bit more possible. Khamier smirked slightly. The lengths women would go to for beauty still amused him. The woman's blouse, silky and as iridescent as her hair was tucked into her skirt neatly. Veesita always seemed to wear such high collared clothing, but he supposed that it suited her pent up character.

She was frail looking, he noted, her bones were small and long. She had her feathery hair pulled up, bits of down whisping around the nape of her neck. Silver tear drop earrings glistened at her ears, just as fine and delicate as Veesita. Khamier paused to admire this part of her.

She was a mess, he admitted, but a lovely, strangely put together mess, so different from everything he was exposed to on a daily basis. She seemed very fragile to him.

They stood in silence as they approached their destinations.

Veesita glanced to her right. Lord Sarin stood, ominous and handsome as usual.

She noticed over her time working for the Senator, that Lord Sarin wore dark colors. It set against his tattooed skin nicely. He also tended to wear gloves. She found it a bit odd but it was never something she dwelt on. If anything she liked it, it was mysterious.

He had strong features, a proud nose, lips that rarely changed except to speak, and piercing yellow eyes. She thought they reminded her of a predatory animal. Cold, precise, but most of all encompassing.

Veesita refused to look into Lord Sarin's eyes for more than a few moments, she always forgot what she was saying, doing, or thinking when she looked too long. She always got weak in the knees.

Even his crown of horns was some how attractive. Sexy, she thought.

Veesita shook her head sharply, trying to get his image out of her mind. He was standing right behind her for goodness sake.

She realized that she must have arrived to work earlier than usual. It was the only explanation for running into Lord Sarin as she usually never saw him on her way into work.

She decided that she must come in early more often... but with a little more poise. She was more than thankful that the rest of the lift ride was silent, it gave her time to kick herself for her idiotic behavior.

"Good day, Miss Danta..." Khamier brushed past Veesita, his robes fluttering behind him. She watched him leave the lift, transfixed, and as soon as the doors closed she leaned heavily back against the lift wall.

Veesita dropped the boards she had been carrying onto her desk loudly enough for Balie to jump.

Balie, a tall Twi'elek, had been contentedly filing her long green nails at the desk across from Veesita's and she looked up angrily for a moment.

A large grin spread across her dark blue features as she realized who had made such a racket.

"V!" Balie hopped up from her desk and hurried across the room to her coworker. "You will NOT believe who came in to the office after you left yesterday!"

"I don't care... I just had the wors-"

"Lord Sarin!" Balie interrupted Veesita, elongating the 'a' in Sarin's name to tease her coworker.

"And he was dashing as usual!" Balie sat on the edge of Veesita's desk looking smug and resumed filing her nails.

Veesita flumped into her chair and looked at Balie, scrutinizing her friend's outfit of the day.

She was a pretty girl. Her head tails were twined together in gold chain and were polished. She had a slender face and was amply blessed with pleasing curves. The robes she wore were bound to her body in all the right places, and her skin was dark blue and glistening with a popular gold powder she had been apparently addicted to for the past month. The residual of the powder was evident on random surfaces all over the office.

Balie always looked so together, Veesita thought, even if she did have metallic flecks shedding from her indigo skin.

"Well, I ran into him in the lift on my way up..' Veesita half groaned.

"Oh god V, tell me you didn't do something stupid." Balie stopped filing and glared at Veesita.

"Well, it wasn't so bad! I was reading this book my father gave me and, you see, I was very engrossed, and... I stood in the lift for a little while and forgot to tell the operator where I was going.. and well..Lord Sarin was there and he startled me and I dropped all the boards and..." Veesita looked up at her friend from her chair with a pleading face.

"V!" Balie shook her head and hopped off her friends desk, sauntering back to her own.

She secretly enjoyed her friend's hopeless behavior, but that's why she hired her, Veesita kept things interesting, and she was at least, very good at her job.

"Well the operator should know where I'm going by now! I mean, I have been working here for two years, and every morning I go to the same level and.." Veesita pleaded, hurriedly putting each of the boards she brought from home into their specified dockets for later use.

"And nothing! V, you have got to stop making a fool of yourself in front of men. You are never going to find a mate like this..." Balie put her nail file away and started opening up files for the coming day.

If there was one thing Veesita did not like about her friend, it was that she was constantly on the prowl for a mate, and she thought every female should be doing the same thing.

That and Balie was Veesita's complete opposite. Balie was beautiful, well dressed, and confident.

Veesita was.. well.. not.

She was pretty, but not beautiful.

She had pale skin for an Omwati, the darker blue was more attractive to her kind but she was very pale, almost powder blue, and her eyes were an uncharacteristic grey. Her species found these features odd and unattractive.

Fortunately, her frame saved her from too much ridicule. She was built very softly, not too tall but not average at 5 feet. She was thin and delicate, her facial structure was sharp, and her eyes were large.

But for her skin and eyes, she would have been considered a catch among her people.

Unfortunately Veesita was helplessly clumsy, and easily flustered when caught off gaurd.

This had caused Veesita to excel in other areas. Education and her career were extremely important to her, and she had worked her way up through the ranks and was now the secondary assistant of Senator Palpatine. Balie had hired her immediately after her interview, saying that she had potential within the political arena but that she was still a mess. Balie seemed to have a knack for blunt honesty.

Over the two years she had been with the Senators campaign, Balie had indeed grown to like Veesita on a personal level and had decided to groom her and find her a mate it seemed, and in turn Veesita had grown used to Balie's antics.

"Balie, I'm not looking for a mate! I am focusing on my career, working towards other things..." Veesita pretended to look intently at the screen in front of her.

"Yeah yeah yeah... tell that to Lord Sarin." Balie giggled and narrowed her eyes at Veesita.

"Shh! Balie, some one might hear you! Rumors are rampant in this office and its ridiculous." Veesita glared at her friend. "Besides, he's much too influential, he's probably got all sorts of women vying for his attentions..."

Balie leaned over her desk, her bosoms pressed against the cool metal table top, a sneaky look in her face.

"I heard he turned down Galthafi Dorthimenik for a dinner date just last week..." Balie looked smug.

"Really?" Veesita's expression softened momentarily.

"Good morning ladies." Senator Palpatine entered the room, his long purplish robes swayed about him, a broad smile on his face.

Veesita jumped, and the two women stood, bowing at the waist.

"Good morning Senator!" They both chimed.

Veesita grabbed two boards from her desk and handed them to Balie as the Senator swished passed them into his office.

"The Balarour proposal is in the second board..." Veesita whispered under her breath.

Balie snatched the two boards and whisked after Senator Palpatine, the door closing behind her.

Veesita sat again and sighed deeply, the prospect of another long day ahead of her.

"For the last time Balie, no! I have to go to this art thing at the editorial dinner tonight, I can't go dancing with you!" Veesita protested, gathering a few things from her desk before heading home to prepare.

"Why do you insist on going to every single business function we get invited to. Really V, I just don't see what's so great about hanging out in a room with a bunch of old political saps, pretending to care about the latest new art trend so that they can spread the lately gossip and dish the newest dirt." Balie came out of the powder room, rubbing lotion into her skin. She had changed into a much shorter, tighter outfit, with gold ribbons strewn about to match the twine holding her head tails in place.

"I go to these functions to further my career, you can't expect me to be an assistant for ever can you?" Veesita pulled a long black scarf from her desk and draped it over her shoulders. The scarf glistened, thin threads of silver woven into its fabric. "Besides, one of us should be there in case the Senator needs something...And seriously B, why do you insist on wearing so much gold, you're going to blind me if the lights are turned up."

Balie rolled her eyes and applied another layer of lip balm with gold flecks in it.

"Fine... just dont eat too many of those fritter things like you did last time, your gaining weight." Balie retorted and sauntered out of the office, leaving Veesita to frown after her.

The art hall was filled with people, all well dressed, draped in beautiful foriegn cloths and jewels, almost rivaling the pieces of art hanging and standing about.

A soft melody tinkled in the air, mixing with the hubub of the crowd.

Veesita stood on a balcony above the hall, leaning against the railing and enjoying the spectacle.

She had spent most of the evening networking and introducing herself to as many people as she could. She felt like her jaw was about to fall off from smiling so much.

Secretly, Veesita thoroughly enjoyed these business parties. Especially when there was free food, drinks, and beautiful art or music, or what ever the party centered around.

She smiled to herself and lifted her glass to her lips just as a voice from behind her broke her reverie.

"Good evening Miss Danta."

Veesita nearly dropped her glass, spilling its contents on the scarf draped over her shoulders.

"Lord Sarin!" Veesita blushed furiously as she turned to the voice, her scarf dripping.

"My apologies Miss Danta, I seem to catch you unawares more often than not." Lord Sarin smirked as he looked over her slight form.

"Yes well..." Veesita mumbled, setting the half empty glass on the railing and pulling her wet scarf from her shoulders.

"Allow me." Lord Sarin plucked the scarf from her hands and motioned a droid over. He handed the scarf to the droid and whispered his instructions.

The droid beeped twice and left hurriedly.

"I will have it returned to you as soon as possible." Lord Sarin said, his eyes moving from her face to her neck and shoulders and on down to her wringing hangs.

"Thank you." Veesita almost whispered. She suddenly felt very naked with out her scarf draped over her. She had unbuttoned the first five buttons of her blouse, which was usually buttoned to its high collar and the sudden cool air against her collar bone and throat gave her goosebumps.

She reached to button her blouse but Lord Sarin's glove clad hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't." He ordered.

Veesita looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Walk with me." Lord Sarin released her wrist and turned, walking towards another exhibit behind them.

Veesita shook herself from her daze and hurried after him, catching up and falling into step at his side.

They entered a room full of carvings and stones.

"You have been in the service of the Senator for two years now, correct?" Lord Sarin spoke, not looking her way, but instead gazing at a large stone sculpture just ahead of them.

"Yes actually." Veesita looked a bit surprised. She had always assumed she had kept a low profile and had only met Lord Sarin a year ago at a company gathering and even then he had been extremely distant and had not exactly acknowledged her presence.

Lord Sarin stood silently, still gazing at the carving in front of them.

Veesita glanced at him. His face was placid, lips slightly curved upward but not necessarily smiling. His tattoos were menacing but very intricate and they only served to set off his crown of horns in a pleasing manner in the softened light of the display room.

He was garbed in a heavy black robe. As usual, nothing flashy or particularly unique, but Veesita knew that when he entered a room, he could either remain completely unnoticed, as she was accustomed, or he could command attention immediately, regardless of his attire.

He had his gloved hands gripped behind his back comfortably, his head tilted a bit forward.

"Do you prefer silence?" Lord Sarin's smooth voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh! Well, not particularly, I mean it is nice, but if you prefer we could talk about something, I mean there are lots of things to talk about, in fact just last week the artist we are hosting said that he wanted to do something completely-" Veesita rambled for a moment but as Lord Sarin's eyes moved from the sculpture to her face, she trailed off and stopped speaking all together.

"Yes?" Lord Sarin's brow lifted.

"I... I'm sorry I forgot what I was saying..." Veesita looked away, her hand brushing against her cheek, hot from blushing again.

Lord Sarin's lips curved into a faint smile.

"You know," Lord Sarin's eyes moved again over her neck and shoulders. "You should consider wearing your blouses unbuttoned more often.."

Veesita opened her mouth to reply but Lord Sarin turned and moved close to her, reaching his hand up to her neck, his cold leather glove grazing her skin.

He leaned over her for a moment, tracing her jaw with a finger, trailing down her neck and then over her collarbone.

Veesita's eyes widened as Lord Sarin dipped his head and she felt his warm breath against her ear.

"Miss Danta..." His whisper was intoxicating.

"y...yes?" Veesita half gasped.

"Veesita?!"

Balie's high pitched screetch broke the dizzying silence.

Veesita stumbled back from Lord Sarin almost falling into a display of stacked rocks.

"Balie!" Veesita looked at her friend, shocked. What was she doing here? She said she was going to go out tonight, not rub elbows with the politically minded.

"Veesita, you haven't introduced me to your friend here." Balie sauntered over to Lord Sarin. He had straightened and was again standing with his hands behind his back.

He looked at Balie coldly.

Veesita regained her balance and poise. "Oh Balie, this is.."

"Lord Sarin, yes I know, what a pleasure to meet such a man of high regard." Balie interrupted Veesita and held out a hand.

Lord Sarin took Balie's hand and bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Balie's eyes lit up.

"Well.. if you will excuse me, ladies, I have some business to attend to." Lord Sarin bowed to the women and turned, his robes fluttering after him as he left the room.

"So, little miss social butterfly, what did I just walk in on?" Balie turned to Veesita, crossing her arms and looking mischevious.

"Nothing! He was just asking about my work..." Veesita began buttoning her blouse, and walked hurredly from the room with Balie following close on her heels.

"What are you even doing here?"

"The Senator forgot one of his notes at the office, I had to bring it since I was already in the area.." Balie looked Veesita over with a scowl.

"Well, good, I need to go any way. I'll see you at the office tomorrow ok?" Veesita rushed away from Balie, through the doors of the art hall.

"Wait!" Balie called after her but she was already lost in the crowd of people still vying to enter the event.

The air was cold against Veesita's face. Such a relief from the burning she had felt in the art hall.

She hailed a droid and had it call her a transport. She just wanted to get home.


	2. A Good Breakfast

A harsh screetching sound echoed through the walls of a small, tidy apartment.

The droid the sound was emanating from, zipped across the room, activating the windows and allowing a pale pinkish light to flood Veesita's face.

The Omwati woman groaned, pulling her comforter over her head.

'Mizz Danta... it is time to wake. You will be late for work if you do not get up now.' The droid hummed at the foot of her bed, clamping two mechanical claws around the comforter.

"Just a bit longer L23 please!" Veesita curled into a warm ball under the blankets and screwed her eyes shut as tight as she could. It couldn't be morning already, she felt as though she had just rested her head against the pillows.

L23 hummed violently and twirled around in the air, the comforter grasped in its claws pulled away from Veesita's balled up little body.

"Damn it L23!" Veesita sat up, her feathery hair ruffled awkwardly. She rubbed her face, reaching a hand blindly out to the small table beside her bed. Fumbling her glasses, she yawned and then shivered.

L23 folded the comforter at the foot of her bed.

'There is no time to spare Mizz Danta, you must bathe and be off.' L23's mechanical voice was very motherly as she turned from the room and headed into the living room.

"I swear I'm going to scrap you one day!" Veesita hollered after the droid, the white, silken nighty falling from her pale blue shoulder.

She scootched out of bed, daintily testing the floor with her toes before bounding towards the bathroom.

Veesita's shower was quick. As much as she wanted to dawdle in the cascading warmth, she really did need to get going.

She pressed a tile on the wall of her shower and the water stopped. Immediately the cold air circulating through her apartment gave her goose bumps.

She stepped from the shower, L23 held out a fuzzy towel for Veesita and lay out her garb for the day.

The mirror was steamed over, Veesita used her palm to wipe the water from its surface and gazed at herself a moment.

She sighed and grabbed a hand towel from the rack next to the sink. She dabbed her feathery hair, and began preening it with a comb. If there was one thing she liked about herself it was her hair.

It was long, iridescent, and her feathers were healthy and full. She always preened and oiled them so they shone. With out light, her hair was actually more white or clear than anything, but when light hit it, the colors were endless. From far away it glittered, but up close, each feather, each strand, had a color all its own.

Yes, she loved her hair.

Veesita finished grooming and pulled her hair into a neat tie at the back of her head. She twisted the loose section into a bun and stuck two crystal pins into each side to prevent it from falling.

After she was satisfied, she dressed.

Her usual high collared white blouse and a black skirt.

Veesita tended to dress conservatively. She knew Balie would probably give her a hard time, yet again, but she preferred to be comfortable and professional, not covered in glitter and falling out of her shirts.

L23 was setting a small plate of fruits and a delicious looking confection bread on Veesita's dining room table. She had to admit she was quite hungry and she sat, munching pleasantly on the bread immediately.

Mid munch, the trilling sound of Veesita's apartment doorbell met her ears.

"L23! Can you get that?" Veesita mumbled and waved a hand, intent on her breakfast. She scanned her bookpad, she had chosen the daily news and was giggling at an article.

"Lord Sarin, for you Mizz Danta." L23 announced and drifted into the room, followed by a dark, hooded figure.

Veesita looked up, just as she was biting into a dark reddish blue fruit. The pressure of her bite caused the juice to squirt from its broken skin. She swallowed hard, not bothering to chew and grabbed her napkin, pressing it to her mouth blushing furiously.

"Lord Sarin!" She stood, half choking on the bite she had taken.

"What are you doing here?" She coughed into her kerchief.

"I mean, not that I mind- you just caught me unawares!"

Khamier smiled slightly, how he enjoyed tormenting the poor woman with his unexpected presence.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Danta, I just have not had the opportunity to meet you at work, but I thought I might stop by at your home before you left." Khamier moved his hood back and bowed slightly toward Veesita.

He looked her over. She had just showered, he could still smell the cleansers on her skin, and her feathers were still a bit damp.

Unfortunately she was still messy as ever, he noted, she had managed to get the juice of her breakfast on her white blouse.

"Miss Danta, I hope I'm not intruding." He looked back to her face. She had a bit of confection on the side of her lip as well.

"Oh! no no its fine I just wasn't expecting any one this morning, I..." Veesita stumbled over her words as Khamier removed a glove from his hand. He reached out with his black and red tattooed hand, his nails long, polished, and sharpened to a customary point, and brushed his thumb over Veesita's lip, catching the sweet smear.

The look on her face, Khamier thought, was priceless as he lifted his finger to his mouth and took a moment to suck the slightly sweet morsel from the tip.

Veesita blushed furiously.

"Unfortunately I cannot enjoy all of your leftovers in a similar manner.." Khamier motioned to her blouse where the stain shown against its pristine whiteness.

Veesita looked down and groaned.

"Oh...." She moved to the sink and tried to douse her blouse with water, but to no avail. The stain remained, and instead she just caused it to spread a bit, as well as leave her blouse wet and slightly translucent.

Veesita grabbed a hand towel and held it to her now wet chest.

"Please, excuse me just a moment!" Khamier nodded and watched her hurry from the room.

Veesita mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so... ugh. She rummaged through her closet for a clean blouse, ripping a black, wrap around blouse from its hanger.

She hastily unbuttoned her dirty shirt and tossed it onto the foot of her bed.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sarin, why exactly are you here? I don't remember having any business with your section of the senate?" Veesita wrapped the black shirt around her, tying the ends at her hip and buttoning the collar to the top. What earlier was a freezing apartment, now felt too hot for all those buttons.

She checked herself in the mirror once and straightened her skirt before returning quickly to her dining room.

Lord Sarin stood, waiting for her with a bemused look. His yellow eyes looking over her new attire.

"I stopped by to bring you this..." Lord Sarin reached into his dark cloak and pulled out a flat, red box.

Veesita took the box, a confused look on her face.

She sat the box on her dining table and pressed the small black button at the top of its lid. It hissed open slowly.

Veesita looked at Lord Sarin with wide eyes.

Within the box, folded neatly, was her black scarf. But this was not what surprised her. Sitting atop her scarf, was an ornately carved crystalline pin. Its color was deep red and it was very pretty.

"Lord Sarin.." She shook her head. Khamier held a now gloved hand up.

"Miss Danta, please, take this token as my apology for soiling your scarf the other night."

Veesita looked dumbfounded. She plucked the small glistening crystal from the box. "Its very beautiful but I don't think I can take this, it was my own fault really I..."

"Nonsense. It is a gift and I will be personally offended if you do not wear it." Khamier's lips curved up into a semblance of a smile, his eyes narrowed mischeviously.

Veesita couldn't help but shudder, he was truly persuasive. And those lips, she could just imagine what sort of torture he could inflict with them, not to mention his eyes, why..

Veesita snapped herself out of it, looking down and blinking furiously.

She grabbed her scarf from the box and draped it around her shoulders, pinning it into place with the crystal trinket she had just been given.

"Good." Khamier gazed momentarily at her. The slight glow of the pin reflected in her hair, giving its feathers shades of red and maroon. It suited her, he thought.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will be late for a meeting.." Khamier turned, pulling his hood up and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Veesita called after him. "There must be something I can do to repay you! This is truly too much!" She moved to stop him but he was already out the door, and by the time she reached it, he was completely gone from her sight.

She turned, closing her door and leaning against it for a moment. Glancing down she admired the red jewel, still in shock. Still remembering this finger grazing her lips. He never took his eyes off of her as he tasted the tip of his thumb, and her breakfast along with it.

Veesita's heart pounded at the images in her head.

"You will be late for work Mizz Danta." L23's monotone voice broke Veesita's reverie.

"Oh! Thank you L23, there is a soiled blouse on my bed, could you please have it cleaned for me?" She grabbed the bookpad sitting on her table, a few other things from the hallway to her door, and rushed out to a waiting transport.

At the very least, she thought, the day started off interesting.

The jewel glistened in the early morning light as she boarded the transport and headed for work.


	3. Bad Brunch

Veesita straightened the knicknacks she had scattered about her desk.

She liked things to be neat. Tidy..

Though lately she was getting the feeling that things were not as neat or tidy as she would have them.

It had been a full two weeks and she had not seen hide nor horn of Lord Sarin.

Not that she expected to, oh no. She was just curious.

Since that night almost a month ago at the art review and business dinner, and since the morning he had stopped by her apartment to deliver her scarf and his beautiful, if not surprising, gift of apology, Veesita had not been able to take her mind off of him.

She felt like a foolish academy girl. Passing notes and whispering when cute boys passed.

In fact it was all very silly.

Veesita opened her palm, the red crystalline pin was resting in it, looking fierce and inviting.

She gazed at it, turning it to catch the light from the windows beside her desk.

Balie watching Veesita from her desk. She knew that look any where, and would be damned if she would be kept in the dark about where exactly her friend acquired a Vengali Mglath original, and from whom it came.

Balie seriously doubted that her friend even knew what it was, but it was apparent that it had been a gift.

Unfortunately, Veesita refused to divulge where she had gotten the expensive pin and insisted that it was nothing special.

The way she was looking at it now was a dead give away though, Balie smirked.

She opened a small compact mirror and checked her make up. She was still loving the gold look and had smeared gold atop each of her eyelids and her long dark lashes were glittering with the tiny bits she had sprinkled on to them that morning.

She had accented her look with blue sapphire earrings surrounded in gold and a necklace that hugged her collar and positively dripped in between her breasts.

Her head tails were tied together behind her shoulders with a blue scarf attached to a gold band that hugged her forehead in a traditional, though never out of date, style.

Balie snapped the compact closed, satisfied that she was the sexiest thing in the city, if not the planet, and turned her gaze again to Veesita.

"Its not going to disappear when you arent looking you know.." Balie called over to Veesita, thought she had been tempted to snatch the sparkling red bauble when she wasn't looking.. but just once.

"What?" Veesita closed her hand around the crystal and pulled it under the desk, looking up at Balie innocently. "Sorry I was just zoning I guess.."

Veesita pulled up the last thing she had been working on and tapped furiously against the screen, editing the immediately visible mistakes, and refusing to look over at Balie to see if she had fallen for her excuse.

The door of the office eased open and two young men entered.

Both Balie and Veesita looked up to greet their visitors.

The man on the left was dressed in a dark brown robe, his attire simple and clean. He had a jovial expression on his rugged, though clean young face.

The man on the right wore a slightly lighter color robe but was generally identical to his partner, though a bit younger perhaps and had the tell tail braid of a padawan falling from behind his ear.

Both had very green eyes and very white teeth.

Balie spoke first, rising from her chair and moving from behind her desk.

"Good afternoon Jedi! It is pleasure to have you in our office." Balie's eyes flashed.

She loved Jedi, especially young ones. She felt that they were a prize she had to fight to win. Their dedication to their masters, the force, and their way of life was just too much for her to turn down. She had wanted to break a Jedi of his celibate ways since she learned of them, and she was determined as ever to do so.

"Senator Palpatine will be available shortly, why don't you two gentlemen have a seat and make yourselves at home.." Balie motioned to the sofa's on either side of the room.

The pair nodded, flashing their bright smiles and thanking Balie as they sat.

Balie quickly joined them and began asking about their training.

The older Jedi answered most of her questions, nodding and generally being polite.

They identified themselves, the older as Malik and the younger as Deacon.

Malik leaned close to Balie as she tugged at his robe coyly, joking about something and 'accidentally' pressing her curvaceous body against him at every opportunity.

Veesita was hardly paying attention at that point. Her mind was half way between Lord Sarin, and the paper she was editing.

"That is a lovely trinket.." A soft voice chimed into Veesita's thoughts and forced her to come to reality.

She looked up, Balie and Malik were still deep in conversation, Balie quite obviously moving in on the Jedi, while he looked a bit uncomfortable though still pleasant, but Deacon was looking directly at her.

"Oh- thank you." Veesita's fingertips brushed the pin she had refastened to her blouse.

The young Jedi stood and walked closer to her. "I'm Deacon.." He stated this. Clearly expecting a response.

"Veesita." She replied averting her eyes back to her work.

Deacon leaned over her table, his hands resting at the edges.

"Having a rough day?" Deacon asked her, his green eyes resting on her face.

Veesita looked up, slightly perturbed.

"I'm sorry?"

"You just look a bit upset, and I'm sensing a lot of turmoil at the moment." Deacon's face was very matter of fact.

Veesita felt taken aback. "Well, I'm just fine thank you." She almost growled at the young man.

The Padawan was not deterred. "I don't know, you seem unhappy about something..I mean, I'm no psychic but uh..." He joked.

Veesita didn't smile.

She didn't like his humor, or his proud demanding appearance.

"Really I'm fine." Veesita turned her gaze to Malik and Balie.

Balie stood and sauntered to the pitcher of water and set of glasses they had set out for just such occassions.

"Balie, I think I'm going to take my lunch." Veesita pushed herself back from her desk and stood, straightening her skirt.

Balie glanced at her and poured three glasses of water.

"No problem, I don't mind entertaining our guests... alone." Balie turned with the tray of glasses in her hand and walked back to the sofa.

Her walk had turned sultry, letting her curves do the talking. Malik did indeed watch her with very attentive eyes.

"Perhaps I should accompany her? For her safety of course." Deacon spoke up, looking at his Master with innocent eyes.

Malik merely nodded, his eyes not leaving Balie as she leaned over to hand him his glass and look up at him with her heavily lashed eyes.

"Of course, there's no need for you to be here for this meeting any way. Go ahead, and be careful." Malik took the glass and smiled at his hostess.

Balie smiled back. Perhaps her days of hunting down a Jedi were over, she thought.

"No! really I don't need protecting, I'm just going to the canteena merely minutes from here really-" Veesita protested looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

Balie waved a manicured hand.

"Nonsense, it would be good for you not to lunch alone any way.. You're always running into trouble, and that canteena is known for ruffians." Balie glared at Veesita. She would clobber her if she didn't take this padawan away so she could pounce on his master.

Deacon looked triumphant and turned to Veesita. "Shall we?" He bowed at the waist and motioned to the door.

Veesita groaned softly, threw the loose corner of her scarf around her shoulder and marched out the door, hardly waiting for the young padawan to follow her out.

The canteena wasn't busy, in fact, there were only three customers there when Veesita and Deacon arrived via transport.

Veesita had refused to entertain small talk while they were being brought to their destination, though Deacon had tried his best, short of using the force to cause her to speak up.

She moved to a small table set against a large window that looked down on the city.

Deacon sat across from her and cleared his throat noisily.

"So... whats good here?" He asked, pressing the button for the holo-menu.

"Well, I guess it depends on your diet." Veesita shifted in her seat to look out the window.

"I prefer the manclara joots and a baked morf muffin. But I suppose its up to you." She caught a glint of her pin in the window and smiled slightly.

"Alright I'll give it a go!" Deacon waved over a droid and placed the order.

"And to drink?" He asked before letting the droid go.

"Bunga Melon Juice.." Veesita set her hands in her lap, examining her long but slightly unkempt nails.

Deacon relayed the order and included a water for himself, then turned his attention to the young Omwali woman across from him.

"So what do you do at the senate?" He asked casually.

"I'm the secondary assistant to Senator Palpatine." Veesita glanced at Deacon, his green eyes were fixed on her.

It made her uncomfortable really. He seemed so intent, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being felt up my his Jedi force using ways.

"Why would the senator need two assistants?" He asked her, thanking the droid as he brought their drinks.

Veesita frowned and flashed her eyes at him. "because he's a very important political figure and cannot afford to have anything go awry." She snapped.

Deacon laughed putting his hands up submissively.

"No insult intended! I was just curious."

She turned her head to the window again, focusing on a small fender bender that seemed to have taken place a few flights down from their position.

Why did he have to join her, she was looking forward to a quiet lunch away from people. Away from distraction, where she could day dream in silence.

The thought made her giggle momentarily.

Deacon's eyes lit up.

"Whats the joke?" He leaned in inquisitively.

"What? oh- nothing I was just thinking.." Veesita shook her head, her hair glistening in the natural light from the window.

"Come on.." Deacon made a pouty face.

She glanced at him. Even though he was annoying he did have a very convincing pouty face, and he truly was a handsome young man.

His face was oval, still carrying hints of his adolescent youth but with the sharp eyes and strong jaw of the man he was becoming.

He kept his face shaven but there was a hint of stubble that gave his olive skin a pleasing shade.

Deacon had dark chestnut brown hair, and it laid floppily across his brow.

His exposed arms and hands, now resting across his chest, were well formed muscular and tan.

Even if he did give her the heeby jeebies, she had to admit, he was handsome.

"I'm just amused at myself.." Veesita began, surprised even at herself. "I am not the type to moon or daydream but lately I've found myself in my own little world." She paused, gauging his reaction and finding it curious and un-offending. "I don't really know what to do with it all I suppose. I feel like I should be more focused on my work. On my adult-ness." She looked down at her nails again. She really must ask Balie how she kept her nails so polished and neat.

"Well, in my experience, one should never lose that sense of wonder.." Deacon cocked his head to the side, his hair shifting slightly.

"I mean, I'm not old by any means but I couldn't imagine a day with out having a day dream. Even though the Jedi way is very 'here and now' I still feel it is essential to a healthy balance." He reached up and brushed his hair away from his forehead, green eyes fixed on Veesita.

Veesita looked at Deacon for the first time. Really looked at him.

He wasn't so bad.. maybe a bit bold, and certainly proud, but he seemed to actually be nice.

"Your lunch." The droid waiter appeared beside them, setting their plates before them. "Will there be anything else?"

Veesita shook her head and Deacon thanked the droid.

She picked up her fork and began to eat, she didn't really have much of an appetite when she started but it seemed that it had returned to her.

"Oh wow, this truly is fantastic!" Deacon gushed as he tried each piece of his meal. "You certainly have good taste."

Veesita smiled "Well I do love food. I swear if I hadn't gone into politics, I would have become a chef."

The meal continued pleasantly, their conversation was light and as they finished Deacon got a call on his transmitter.

The meeting had finished and he needed to get back and join his master.

As the two arrived at the senate building Deacon took Veesita's hand and pressed it to his lips.

"It was a pleasure, thank you for allowing me to join you."

Veesita, blushing, permitted his lips to linger on her hand for a moment and then pulled away.

"Well thank you for coming, it turned out, having a lunch partner isn't so bad.." She turned to move into the building just as Malik opened the door.

He looked a little disheveled but very pleased.

"You're meeting went well I take it?" Deacon called from the transport to his master, his green eyes flashing. Malik just hurried his padawan into the transport and they pulled away from the docking bay.

Veesita cocked her brow and smiled at the departing transport. Perhaps Balie had gotten what she wanted.

She was looking forward to hearing all about it.

Turning, she loosened her scarf from her neck a bit and moved to enter the building.

There, just past the door was a dark figure. The hood was drawn up but a pair of yellow eyes burned from the darkness beneath it.

Lord Sarin! Her heart leapt into her throat

The figure turned and disappeared into the dark hall behind him.

The tint of the door made it impossible to see where he had gone and Veesita rushed into the building hoping to catch the figure.

The hallway was empty.

She ran down the hall, looking into the adjacent offices.

No sign of the Lord anywhere.

Veesita frowned, surely he couldn't have just disappeared..

As she boarded the lift to return to her office a thought entered her mind.

Had Lord Sarin seen Deacon and Veesita exit the transport? Had he seen the handsome insistent young man kiss her hand?

Veesita's head was spinning as she stepped off the lift and walked to her office.


	4. Dessert and Dessert

The smell of sweet perfection drifted from Veesita's kitchen into the living room where she and Balie sat, each wrapped in a soft, light green blanket.

"I think its done." Veesita stood, dragging her blanket with her to the kitchen.

She wrapped the blanket over her shoulders and made room for her arms to peek through.

The small custard like cakes in her oven looked delicious as she used a mitt to retrieve them and set them on her counter top.

Veesita sprinkled a bit of sweetener over the top of them, lifted two pieces onto plates, added a bright red syrupy fruit, and two forks, and carried them back to the living room.

"They're hot still but I think they baked to perfection." Veesita handed Balie her portion and slid down onto her sofa again.

"Oh my god, V, why do you not do this for a living.." Balie dipped a finger into the red syrup and tasted it. "So good." She gushed and promptly began devouring her dessert.

"Seriously, open a restaurant, I'll eat there every day."

Veesita smiled at Balie, and pondered the idea.

She had often thought of opening some sort of cafe and just making confections and small delicious meals all the time. But then reality would smack her across the face and demand that she finish what ever work she had brought home from the office.

"I know, I know. It would be fun but I don't think it would be wise to just skip out on my years of education and wander off to make tarts." She lamented to her friend.

Balie said something mid bite that Veesita didn't catch, but didn't think it was important enough to ask for a repeat.

"You know, Jedi are really hard to break." Balie, who still had food in her mouth, mumbled and looked out the window thoughtfully.

"Balie, I don't know what you're complaining about, Malik has been back to visit you at least twice, and he's been very friendly each time." Veesita took another small bite. "Maybe.." she chewed.

"Maybe he's just the sort to admire what he wants from afar, you know? Maybe he really wants you but he's determined to stay faithful to his training, and its some sort of masochistic fascination or obsession." Veesita's voice was teasing, but mischievous and she waved her fork around with her words.

"Oh god I hope not." Balie rolled her eyes.

"I think a chase is fun, but not one where I end up losing." Her lips wrapped around her fork again and she looked thoughtful.

"It is kind of nice to flirt constantly though... Its like being stuck in this stage of want and giggly goo goo eyes that we're so addicted to."

She leaned back into the sofa and curled her feet under her blanket.

"Its like a dance."

Veesita examined her friend. The past few days had been so frustrating. For both of them.

She was convinced that she saw Lord Sarin in the hall of the senate building, but she hadn't heard of him being around since he had left quite a while ago. And the possibility of him being upset with her was over whelming.

Balie had been equally tormented when Veesita had arrived back at the office that day.

Her affections toward Malik had been rejected, but not in an ugly way. He simply hadn't let in.

And over the next few days, both Malik and Deacon had come back to the office for follow up meetings, and it seemed that Malik was contented to flirt shamelessly with Balie, but with out giving her any hope of resolution.

Deacon was content to watch the spectacle with Veesita and the two remained civil, though it seemed that Deacon sat a bit closer to Veesita every time he stopped in.

He insisted on joining her for lunch when the opportunity arose again, and Veesita had felt paranoid the entire time. Not allowing him much closer than a foot and pulling her hand back when he tried to kiss it again when they returned to the office.

He was persistent though, and always found a way to brush against her, or have their fingers touch when they reached for the same condiment or spice at the lunch table.

"Have you heard anything of Lord Sarin's whereabouts?" Veesita didn't bother veiling her interest this time. She was seriously beginning to worry and Balie always seemed to know the goings and comings of every person of influence in the city.

"No, not since the art thing you stuck me at." Balie didn't antagonize her friend tonight, she didn't have it in her. "God we're a sulky pair." She commented, finishing off her dessert and sliding her finger over the plate to catch any syrup she had missed with her fork.

"Lets go do something."

Veesita popped the last of her own dessert into her mouth and made a face. "Really? Go out tonight?" She turned her attention to the darkness behind her window. Though one could hardly call it darkness as it was specked with light from the buildings surrounding it and the vehicles flying past.

It looked like a churning star system when she had the tint on the windows a bit darker.

"Yeah lets go out, there's a new club near here that I've been itching to try out and it might cheer us up. Frankly, I need to get laid." Balie stated this last bit matter of factly. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, that was for sure. She stood and stretched her arms back behind her head.

"Ugh, come on, can't we just watch a movie or something. I don't know if I have the stamina to get all dressed and be surrounded by the sweaty mobs tonight."

Veesita protested, pulling her blanket around her tightly.

"Oh hell no, you are not getting out of it this time. You always back out when I want to go dancing, and we haven't been out in almost two months." Balie grabbed Veesita's blanket and whipped it off of her and out of her hands. "You owe me for that art dinner."

Balie glared at her.

"Fine..." Veesita stood and headed toward the bedroom to look for something semi decent to wear.

"And I get to pick your outfit!" Balie bounded past Veesita and began rummaging through her closet.

"What?! no! That's not fair!" Veesita pulled at her friend, trying to stop her from disorganizing her clothing.

"Get over it, its happening. Do you really not have anything but work clothes?" Balie grumbled, half muffled by the closet.

Veesita threw her hands up and relented.

A transport pulled up to the docking bay of a large, neon bright building. There was a line with several dozen people chattering and bobbing along to the deep bass that emanated from the walls.

Balie stepped out of the transport, and immediately eyes began following her every movement.

She was truly a vision to behold.

Her head tails were tipped in gold, as though she had dipped them into the metal, and were crusted in light blue crystals. They hung free on either side of her head.

She was clothed in a dress of light blue, slightly sheer material that hugged her body. It was short, ending mid thigh, and was slit entirely up one side, only held together by three golden, blue jeweled clasps- One over her shoulder, one under her arm at the side of her breast, and the other at her hip.

Her long dark blue legs were toned and glistening as she stepped from the transport. She had high heeled sandals that wrapped around her calf and glittered with gold.

She smiled at the attention she was receiving. She was used to long languid stares and the jealous whisperings of the other women where ever she went.

She was, after all, quite a beauty of her kind.

Balie looked back, waiting for her friend to get out of the vehicle.

"Come'on" She frowned a little.

"Do I have to? I feel so... exposed." Veesita's small voice came from the dark.

"Yes, you have to I didn't do all that work for nothing." Balie growled.

Veesita took a deep breath and stepped from the darkness of the transport.

She felt eyes on her and closed her own for a moment feeling ridiculous. Why had she let Balie talk her into this.

Her hair was swept to one side of her head, exposing her ear, neck, and shoulder on the other side.

She was draped in an inky black shift. The top of her dress was dipped low, gathering at the bottom of her sternum and exposing the fine curve of her breasts.

A long black metaled necklace hung from her neck, and dangled a tear drop of red crystal just between her breast, accentuating them further.

Veesita had insisted on placing the red pin at the shoulder of the dress, and it glinted brightly.

The dress was loose at the top and sleeveless but tightened and hugged her hips, ending mid thigh, similarly to Balie's.

Her heals were simple, delicate and black, and also very tall.

The toast of the dress though, was the back. It was also dipped very low, exposing her entire back to the small.

The material shimmered slightly as she moved and further accentuated her curves.

Veesita was truly stunning, all dolled up.

Balie looked proudly at her creation and tugged at her hand toward the entrance.

"Yes, you're gorgeous, and yes we're not waiting in line." Balie flashed a smile at her friend and then turned her attentions to the bouncer that the door.

After a moment of flirting, the bouncer moved the barrier at the door, and smiling, allowed Balie and Veesita to pass through, the music of the club thundering through the opening.

Balie headed for the bar, half dancing as she went, with Veesita trailing behind her.

She was in her element.

The two women received glances and stares as they went.

Balie shouted her order to the bardroid and looked expectantly at Veesita.

"Oh... uh something light?" Veesita grasped the edge of the bar and Balie rolled her eyes, ordering her the same liquor she had gotten.

As the two stood waiting for their drinks, Balie danced in place, enjoying the rolling crescendos of the electronic beat. Just as their drinks were set before them, a tall Chiss man walked over to the two. His red eyes glowed at Balie and he motioned to the dance floor.

Balie flashed her smile, took a long sip of her drink and followed the man onto the floor, waving briefly at Veesita.

Veesita watched the two for a moment and picked up her drink, sipping tentatively at it.

It wasn't bad actually, she thought. It was a bit citric with hints of spice, though its overtly alcoholic taste was not hidden.

She turned her attention to the floor again, holding her glass and swaying slightly to the beat.

Balie truly was a goddess, she moved perfectly to the music, her hips and shoulders weaving seductively.

The Chiss man gripped her waist and danced with her. Though he wasn't as good as Balie, the two looked thoroughly pleased.

Veesita scanned the room.

There was an assortment of species, and she could immediately pick out the cliques.

If there was anything she enjoyed about clubbing, it was the people watching.

She took another sip from her glass and felt the tingling effect already creeping into her thighs.

"Hey there gorgeous!" A voice from behind her gave her a bit of a start. She turned, low and behold, there stood Deacon.

Still in his light colored robes, and looking a bit out of place in the mish mash of people within the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Veesita half shouted above the music and other shouts. "I didn't think Jedi were allowed to mingle in clubs like this."

Deacon smiled and shook his head. "Well technically we aren't but I stopped by your place earlier and L23 told me this is where you would be."

Veesita's brow furrowed just a bit at that.

Why would he stop by her home so late in the evening, even to deliver some sort of information, which she couldn't imagine there being any worth delivering at this time, nor for any reason.

"Oh." was her only reply.

"You look great!" Deacon's eyes gleaned over her, pausing at the red crystal dangling at her chest, and moving down to her legs before flitting back to her eyes.

"Thanks. Balie made me get all dressy." She pulled her arms to her chest, holding her drink near her mouth almost protectively, trying, not so successfully, to hide her cleavage.

"It suits you." Deacon smiled, his teeth looking white and sharp in the dark indigo lights of the club.

Veesita looked to the dance floor, her friend still dancing closely with the Chiss gentleman, and laughing.

She rubbed her fingers over the edge of her glass, still feeling very exposed, and took another drink.

"What are you drinking?" Deacon motioned to her glass.

"I don't really know, Balie ordered it for me.." Veesita held the glass out to him and he leaned down and sniffed the air above its contents.

"Its Galgorian Liquor." He wrinkled his nose. "A little too creamy for me, and strong. Are you sure you can handle your drink?" He inquired, smiling.

"Oh, well I suppose. I'm only going to have one any way.." She turned toward the dance floor again.

Deacon leaned against the bar and began talking about the different effects of different alcohols. Where they came from, what they were brewed for.

Veesita nodded and pretended to listen but continued gazing out over the dance floor.

Her eyes wandered over the dark edges of the club. Couples pressed into the corners, dancing close, practically grinding.

She grazed her eyes over these dark sections, trying not to see too much.

She took another sip, letting the taste really run into her mouth this time. The familiar tingling sensation began to creep farther up her legs and over her hips.

Deacon was still chattering away as she looked over the room into a particularly dark corner.

She found herself staring, not really thinking about anything.

Then the darkness churned, the outline of a figure just visible in its inky space.

Fascinated, she continued looking, and felt she imagined this dark figure with yellow eyes and a tattooed face. His head covered in a hood hiding his crown of horns.

After a moment she shook her head and looked away. She scrunched her face wishing she wasn't such a light weight when it came to drinking.

And she felt like dancing.

"Deacon, I'm gonna go dance with Balie ok?" She looked at the young man for a moment, finished off the last of her drink and set the glass down.

"Oh, alright.." Deacon looked a bit crestfallen.

Veesita moved onto the dance floor, feeling fluid.

She got close to Balie but didn't interrupt the bump and grind session she had going with her Chiss friend.

Instead Veesita just began to sway her hips to the beat, closing her eyes.

She felt every thrum of bass ripple through her and her body reacted, sliding through the air.

The fact was that she didn't particularly care if she looked sexy, or was moving in all the right ways, she just wanted to move.

Every once in a while a person would bump into her, but then move away and leave her to her blissful electronic reverie.

The effects of the Galgorian drink were sinking in. She kept her eyes closed, lost in the sounds, the flashing lights of the club breaking through the thin membrane of her eyelids and giving her a colorful empty world to move her body.

She imagined being surrounded in black.

The feeling of hot breath against her neck.

A cold leather clad hand sliding over her exposed lower back, and around her hip.

A body, firm and hot, pressing against her back, pulling her into him and moving with her.

She could feel his mouth against her ear, his tongue flicking out to taste her neck.

His hands roaming over her stomach and thighs.

It took Veesita a moment but the realization sank in that she was most certainly not dreaming.

The feel of mouth and tongue moving against her throat, and hands sliding under the edges of her dress were just too real to ignore.

She snapped her eyes open, moving to jerk away from the person behind her.

The strong hands held her where she was, pulling her somehow further into him. "You aren't going any where..."

A familiar silky voice whispered into her ears. The sound of rocks on velvet.

His gloved hand made its way over her stomach, over her sternum, and to her throat, gripping her to him, his tongue sliding over her ear.

She half moaned at this. It just couldn't be real, she decided that her drink had to be halucinagenic.

The man gripped her wrist in his other hand and whipped her around, pulling her form into him with a hand at the small of her back.

Veesita leaned in, breathing deep against his chest. The feel of his tunic against her cheek was the best she'd had all night.

His chest was firm and he breathed in her scent, sliding hand up her back to the back of her head.

She leaned away from him for a moment, opening her eyes and meeting his intense yellow stare.

Everything was so loud, the people, the music, her thunderous heartbeat. Her lips parted, intending to speak but were covered with his so suddenly she almost lost her balance.

It wouldn't have mattered if her knee's had given out, he was holding her tightly against him.

Khamier's mouth searched hers, he nipped at her lips with his teeth, pulled her soft, sweet tongue into him and tasted her.

His growl was low but it rumbled against her mouth and chest.

Veesita's arms were around him, gliding over his back. She nearly clawed at him with her intent to be closer some how.

Her hand slide across the back of his head, brushing against his horns. and down behind his ear to his jaw and neck, then slid beneath his garb to feel the skin of his shoulders and back.

Their impassioned kissing went unnoticed by the patrons, even Balie was engrossed in her erotic dance with her red eyed partner.

The only eyes locked on them were green. They burned into the pair and then were gone.

A smile crept across Khamier's busy lips, his slitted yellow eyes closing with triumphant pleasure and then he resumed his intense caressing of Veesita's lithe form.


	5. Late Night Snack

The smell of caffeine was the only thing keeping the two office girls grounded enough to work.

The previous night had been, to say the least, intense.

Balie had managed to get what she wanted and insisted that she was now walking lop sided.

Her opinion of the male Chiss species was now a few notches higher.

Veesita on the other hand was still blushing.

Her gaze was directed out the window of their office, her mind intent on recounting every moment of the evening in as much mental detail as possible.

The rhythmic tapping of rain was helping at least.

She remembered the moment she realized it was Lord Sarin who was carressing her. She reveled in that for a moment but realized she was just turning a darker shade of blue and averted her memory to a bit later.

She and Khamier had continued their 'make out session' for at least 30 minutes or more, exploring each other as much as was appropriately possible in the public setting of the club.

Finally he managed to drag her away from the dance floor and to the balcony where things were a bit more quiet.

"You look truly edible.." Khamier had said, he looked convincingly hungry as he said it as well, which even now caused a flutter in Veesita's stomach.

"How odd to run into you here...." Veesita had wrung her hands, worried admittedly that the encounter was truly chance and that he had just taken advantage of her aloneness on the dance floor.

"Miss Danta, I never 'run into' some one..." Was his response, reaching up and brushing a feather away from her face.

She had practically melted at this and truly did not know what to say.

Fortunately, Khamier knew exactly how to fill the blank spaces between the conversation and promptly pulled her to him again.

His kiss was not frantic that time though. In fact it was down right romantic.

He had gingerly placed his hand behind her head, the other hand wrapping neatly around her waist, pulling her close.

She felt like it was a kiss placed merely to be nearer to her. He simply held her there for a time, feeling her breathe in and out, and she memorized his scent.

Her memory darkened after this. Khamiers' communicator had interrupted their reverie and he excused himself to answer the call.

She sat on the balcony, staring over the city. The air was getting heavy, hinting at rain, and very cold.

Veesita shivered against the damp breeze just as Khamier returned and draped his cloak around her frail shoulders.

He enveloped her from behind, his lips resting near her ear and whispered, "I must leave you for now.."

A frown formed on her face at that as he let her go and she turned to protest but he was no where to be found.

The cloak was warm around her and she buried her face into its folds.

She had re-entered the club but could not find Balie any where and decided to make her way home.

If anything she would catch up with her friend the next day and they would certainly have a lot to talk about.

But now that 'tomorrow' had come, the two had barely spoken at all.

Though Balie had joked about her evening and divulged a few sloppy details, she had for the most part settled into her desk and was staring at her screen with hot drink in hand, trying to keep her eyes open.

Veesita on the other hand, had chosen last minute not to say anything about her encounter with Khamier.

She realized that she wasn't ready to share yet, that it would some how sully the memory and make it less real. Less personal.

Instead she had laughed with Balie for a moment, commented on the savory alcohol Balie had ordered her, and returned her attention to the dark, blustery day out the window.

Thankfully Balie hadn't noticed the large, heavy, black cloak draped across Veesita's chair and there had been no inquisition about her taste or where it had come from.

Every few minutes Veesita would breathe deeply and the scent of her dark visitor would fill her lungs.

It was all she could do to not bury her face in the cloak for the rest of the day.

In fact, the day proved as slow and dull as the sky. It rolled past with no real happening and both women were glad to see its end.

Balie sauntered out of the office five minute early, mumbling something about sleep and pain killers mixed with a shower.

Veesita half heartedly waved and giggled as she put a few files away before finishing up.

"Well don't you look hung over." A slightly sarcastic voice murmured from the door.

Veesita looked up at Deacon leaning against the wall adjacent to the entrance.

"Pardon?" She straightened and put her hands on her hips. "I only had one drink last night, just like I said I would."

Deacon smirked. "Yeah I bet."

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" Veesita glared at him from her desk.

He pushed himself away from the wall and stepped closer to her. "Of course not... I just thought you were a bit more lady like is all." He said, shrugging.

"Lady like?!" Veesita seethed at the insult.

"What about you? A jedi, mingling in a bar for entertainment... You're supposed to be all noble and peaceful." She retorted. "How do you even know about all those alcohols? You can't drink!" She began gathering her things and lifted the black cloak from her chair and rested it over her arm.

"I'll have you know, I have a fantastic memory and you pick a few things up here and there while travelling the galaxy on peace missions!" Deacon looked angry now, his green eyes flashed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Veesita made to move past him to the door. "Yes well, I need to get home so excuse me." She growled coldly at him.

"Sure, hurry and get home so you can slut it up and get out to consort with strangers again." Deacon followed her out the door of the office and to the lift.

Veesita wheeled on him just as they reached the lift and he finished his sentence.

"Excuse me?!" She looked positively venomous and glared at the young Jedi her fist balled up at her side, the other arm gripping the cloak to her chest tightly.

"I do not think you have a right to judge me or who I 'consort' with first of all, and secondly, its none of your damn business!"

The lift had arrived and she stormed into it, Deacon following close behind.

"Well excuse me if I care about what happens to you!" His voice was slightly broken as he said this causing Veesita to look at him again.

His expression had changed to one of pleading, his hair flopping over one of his eyes.

"Deacon, you have no business caring about me in that way, you are a Jedi Padawan for goodness sake..." She almost whispered this, as though it was like speaking of treason.

Deacon moved toward Veesita and she backed against the lift wall.

"I've been trying not to." He closed in on her, a hand pressed against the wall next to her. His green eyes were centered on her neck as she turned her head, her cheek pressing against the cool wall of the lift, trying to keep herself away from him.

The lift door opened and Veesita ducked under Deacon's arm, dashing to the transportation dock.

He merely stood just outside the lift, watching her flee his affections. His face was stoic and his eyes were cold. The cold, misty wind blew his hair wildly around his forehead.

Veesita practically lept into the transport, her heart was pounding and as the door closed she looked back at the Padawan.

The look on his face made her blood run cold and she leaned back into the seat with a huff, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a stare in return.

Veesita entered her apartment and sighed deeply.

L23 hurried to take her belongings and put them in their rightful place but Veesita refused to give up the cloak she had been clinging to.

She ambled into her bedroom, called back for L23 to make her something warm and sweet to drink, and flumped back onto her bed, allowing the cloak to completely cover her as she sank into the comforter.

She could have remained this way until the next morning, but L23 poked her and announced that her 'something warm and sweet' was ready.

Veesita sat up, and took the mug away from the droid and set it on her bedside table.

She managed to wrestle her way out of her work clothes and into a brief but very hot shower, and wrapping herself into a very fuzzy robe, she cozied into her bed, the cloak spread out over her as well, and picked up the board of 'Enduring Prejudice' and the still steaming, though considerably more tolerable, mug.

There was a distinct 'crack' sound that woke Veesita from her dreams.

Her bedroom was dark and the book she was reading glowed dimly beside her.

L23 had turned down the lights and darkened the tint of her windows once Veesita had fallen asleep.

But at that moment, Veesita wished she hadn't.

She felt distinctly not alone, and not because L23 was humming softly in the other room, recharging herself for the next day.

Veesita grappled for her glasses and shoved them onto her face.

A soft pit pat in the vicinity of the kitchen caused a sharp in take of air and she froze, listening.

The next sound she heard made her nearly burst into tears.

Her apartment door clicked closed almost imperceptibly.

At this, she reached out and flicked the light next to her bed on, scanned her bedroom momentarily, and then bounded to her closet.

She snatched a long, blunt piece of metal from her closet, and turned back towards her bedroom door.

Approaching as quietly as possible, Veesita pressed the tile next to the door and it slid back with barely a hiss, the light coming on immediately.

She scanned the split hallway between her living room, kitchen, and front door.

She ran from the bedroom to the kitchen, brandishing her weapon as the light hummed to life and exposed her kitchen.

Nothing.

Immediately she turned, running to the living room only to bear the same result.

Lastly, she crept towards the front door, her heart was practically in her throat as she neared it and checked its locks.

Everything seemed in place, the door was locked securely and only left Veesita with a look of bewilderment and stress.

She relaxed her grip on the weapon she had been holding above her head and turned back to the kitchen.

"What the hell..." Her brow furrowed as she pulled out a glass and poured herself some cold water.

Maybe she had just dreamt it...

She shook her head. No... She knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been, she had been wide awake when her apartment door closed and she knew that sound by heart.

Veesita shuddered and resolved to call her land lord first thing in the morning to get her locks changed, though she doubted she would get back to sleep that night.

Downing the water, she set the empty glass on the table and headed back to her room. She was still in her robe, apparently she hadn't stayed awake long enough to change into a nightgown before falling asleep while reading.

She checked her bathroom and her closet, just in case, and then proceeded to shrug into a warm golden nighty, and then draped her robe over the top of it all.

Crawling back into bed, she set the metal bar next to her bed, and pulled the dark cloak nearer to her face and pondered the previous evening again, allowing a small smile to creep across her lips.

Suddenly a thought flashed across Veesita's mind and her smile turned into an outright frown.

Perhaps the upset Deacon had followed her home... Perhaps he had used his Jedi ways to open her door and invade her privacy.

Veesita clung to her comforter and the cloak laid out on top of it.

She just couldn't imagine him of being capable of it. A jedi, a pillar of peace and good intentions...

The idea was absolutely ridiculous.

But he had looked so angry earlier, and his menace was truly evident when he had her cornered in the lift.

She remembered how angry his eyes were, how they had practically glowed green under his messing brown hair.

Veesita shook her head, trying to knock the image from her mind.

There was no way she was getting back to sleep.

She rose from her bed, sliding out of the robe and pulling Khamiers cloak around her shoulders, and marched to the kitchen.

If she was going to be awake, she was going to be productive, and stop dwelling on such potentially horrific thoughts.

Pulling the ingredients from her drawers and cabinets, she began whipping together a treat for the following day.

Her mind slowly relaxed and she found herself peaceful and pleased with her culinary creation.

After filling her oven with a little of this and a little of that, she poured herself a warm drink and retrieved her book from the bedroom.

At least she would have something to show for such a questionable evening, she thought, and settled into a seat at her dining room table to sip and read, and avoid dark thoughts.


	6. Stress Cooker

Balie's fork clattered into the now empty pie dish and she pushed it away from her.

Since Veesita's 'break in' she had been enjoying the benefits of a highly stressed 'stress cooker'.

She leaned back into her chair and sighed heavily.

Veesita just pushed the last bits of her dessert around its dish and leaned her head into the palm of her hand.

"If you don't snap out of this I'm going to get fat.." Balie looked down and poked her tummy with a perfectly manicured nail.

Veesita glanced at the gesture and couldn't hide her giggle.

"Please, the day you get fat is the day I become a senator." She set her fork down, and reached for her drink.

The past few days had been busy.

The land lord had insisted that she must have dreamt the intruder and refused to replace her lock codes.

Veesita thought seriously of getting a gaurd droid and was only convinced other wise when Balie told her a horrible story about a friend of her manicurists-uncles-friend, and it involved some one, the wrong person, losing a limb.

She liked her limbs..

It seemed things had calmed a bit since then though, and her edgy feeling had subsided considerably.

Unfortunately she hadn't seen Lord Sarin again so the large black cloak still hung across the back of her chair and she'd had to out maneuver Balie's inquisition.

On the bright side, it still smelled distinctly like him, and when she was sure Balie wasn't looking, she leaned her head to the side and breathed deeply, her cheek pressed against the pleated cloth.

Also, she had not seen Malik or Deacon either.

In truth, she wasn't sure how she would handle herself if she saw him outside of a business transaction, but she was sure that she would some how make a fool of herself and it would certainly be embarrassing to all involved.

"Ugh..." Balie was clutching behind her back, looking a bit flustered and very uncomfortable. "This new bra is killing me... it has so many clasps I could cut it in two and it would still take me five minutes to undo it." She stopped clutching and looked down at her bosom.

"On the other hand, check out the awesome support!" She hopped a little in her chair, her breasts bouncing in her shirt, though slightly less that usual.

"Oh nice Balie, just shake em for the world to see!" Veesita groaned, and stood up to gather the empty plates and returned them to the basket she had brought to work with her.

"What?!" Balie scrunched her face. "When you got all this you gotta make sure its secure!" She pressed her cleavage together with her hands and bounced once more for dramatic effect. This was followed by a burst of giggles from both of the women.

The doors of the Senator slid open just as they had calmed themselves, Palpatine walking out with a board in his hand.

"Ladies- am I missing something? You two sound like you enjoy your job.." He smiled and patted balie on the shoulder.

"Oh, nothing you couldn't live with out hearing, sir." Balie smiled back.

"Ah, I see." Senator Palpatine winked. "Please, run these to Dal Ormeks office for me? They are far too valuable to send via the usual channels.." He handed the board he was carrying to Balie.

"I don't know what I would do with out you two." He turned, smiling still, and returned into the depths of his office.

Balie stood, straightening her skirt and walking from behind the desk.

"Yay, I'm a glorified errand girl!" She said under her breath, but she did have a grin as she said it.

"Have fun, I hear its hell in that office right now with all the riots within the TF." Veesita crossed her arms and sat back down in her chair. 'T.F.' was the acronym for Trade Federation that she and Balie had decided to use one day while bored and trying to think of all the words they could shorten just to be lazy.

It was also one of the only shortened words that had stuck with them.

"Ew fun..." Balie made a face and headed toward the lift.

Veesita watched her leave, staring at the door for a moment, and then resumed working on the next weeks coming scheduling.

It was a slightly tedious task and she had been putting it off, but she really did need to get confirmation with the catering for the benefit coming up in the next two weeks, and the Senator had specifically asked her to shuffle around a few meetings so that he would have a day off.

After spending about 30 minutes working on her project, Veesita closed her eyes, pressing her fingers against her eyes. Her glasses slid down her nose and rested at the tip.

With out opening her eyes, she reached back and ruffled her hair, wondering if she looked as disheveled as she felt.

"That's a very good look for you.." A surprisingly close murmur caused her to jump, her glasses falling from her face and clattering onto the desk and then down to the floor.

"Lord Sarin!" She opened her eyes and leaning against her desk, eyes fixed on her, signature slight smile on his lips, and damn intimidating, was Khamier.

"Allow me." Khamier rounded the desk, and pressed her chair back with a hand, kneeling down to retrieve her glasses.

He plucked the small metal frames from the floor but paused and let his eyes wander from her delicately high heeled and exposed shin to the seam of her knee length skirt. He paused there and smirked, but his eyes moved again over her legs and thighs, over her businesslike attire.

"You always look stunning, Miss Danta." He let the fingers grasping her glasses slide from her ankle, up her calf, to the edge of the underside of her knee.

The cool leather of his glove and the sheerness of his touch gave her immediate goose bumps.

"Oh... thank you.." Veesita held her breath as Khamier rose slowly, and managed to lean over her for a moment, brushing his lips against her cheek.

Her eyes closed involuntarily and she exhaled.

Khamier's face was bemused when she opened her eyes again.

"I see you have protected my cloak." His eyes moved to the back of her chair.

"Oh, yes!" Veesita nodded and turned to lift the cloak from her chair, holding it out to Khamier.

He took it from her, and draped it over a shoulder nonchalantly.

"Miss Danta, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Khamier crossed his arms over his chest, her glasses still held gingerly between two fingers and leaned back against her desk.

Even if she had wanted to, she would not have been able to say no. Asking had been a formality, his demeanor was one of demand, not pleading.

"I would like that..." She nodded eagerly.

Khamier's eyes gleamed brightly. He then proceeded to unfold Veesita's glasses and place them perfectly on her nose, perching them on her ears with one swift and fluid movement.

The black, cool leather of his glove slide down her cheek and brushed her feathery hair away from her shoulder.

"Well hello!" Balie stood in the door of the office, her eyes lapping in the scene before her.

"Oh! Balie- I..Uh, well you know Lord Sarin." Veesita stood rapidly, wringing her hands as Khamier stood and walked from behind her desk.

"Well of course- and what brings you to our neck of the senate?" Balie walked into the room, her hips swinging mischievously as she sized up the situation.

"I came to ask this young woman to dinner, and to retrieve my cloak.." Khamier shrugged his cloak laden shoulder in demonstration.

"ah.." The answer had caught Balie a bit off gaurd, though she had her suspicions, she hadn't let them run this rampant.

"I will be sending a transport at 8.." Khamier turned toward Veesita. "And now if you will excuse me.." He bowed to the women and exited the room, whipping his cloak across his back, the black cloth fluttering after him as he disappeared around the corner.

The two women watched him leave and then Balie turned slowly to her friend, the look of a starving wampa who had caught sight of its prey was written across her face.

"You...had better start talking.." She pounced, grabbing her chair and wheeling it over to Veesita's desk, her mouth practically watering with anticipation.

This was much better than any dessert.

Veesita cringed and sighed deeply. She supposed that Balie would have found out eventually, though she had hoped it wouldn't have been like this.

Now it just appeared scandalous.

"Well...remember that art dinner thing..." Veesita started, the story of how she had been crushing on Lord Sarin since she had met him but was certain he didn't know she was alive, but suddenly as of last month, he had begun expressing interest and had given her a gift, then there had been the make out incident- Balie nearly fell out of her chair when Veesita recounted that bit- and though she seemed to always go for a time with out any sort of contact with him, he always seemed to come back when she least expected and woo her.

Veesita left out the bits about Deacon though, she didn't know if he had broken into her apartment so she wasn't about to be the start of rumors.

"V.." Balie took her friend's hands in her own and looked very serious. "After all this time, all the grooming, all the late nights teaching you about color coordination even though you still insist on wearing practically only white and back..." She grimaced at this a bit but continued.

"I'm just... I'm so damn proud!" Balie grabbed Veesita and hugged her to her as tight as she could.

Veesita laughed and allowed herself to be squished into Balie's ample chest for a moment before wrestling herself away.

"Thanks." She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh dear god, what are you going to wear tonight?- Do you know where you're going?- Are you finally going to get a manicure?" Balie's questions began to beat against her. "Actually..." Balie held up her finger and stood.

"Wait here." She straightened herself and marched into the Senators office.

Veesita took a deep breath and paused to soak in the facts.

She had just been asked out by her crush of two years, and she no longer felt quite as slutty as she had felt when she hadn't heard from Khamier after the night at the club.

It wasn't just a quick and convenient make out session. He was actually interested... like.. dinner interested!

Balie came back from the office and began shutting down the programs she had running at her desk.

"Come on, I have gotten us the rest of the day off. Senator Palpatine wanted to get out of here any way, and we have some work to do."

Veesita looked at her friend wide eyed and after a moment followed suit and closed her programs, being sure to save the changes to the Senators schedule.

Balie grabbed her wrist and dragged her from the office to the transport dock, chattering all the while.


	7. Fine Dining

Veesita felt as though she had just been put through the Seven Trials of Karnath.

Her nails had been shined, trimmed, and now glistened, perfectly curved instruments of pain or pleasure.

Her hair had been groomed and preened until it was flowing into a loosely coiled bun at the upper half of her head and small feathers dangled around her face, framing it nicely.

Even her body had been rubbed and scrunched and sealed into a tight little number that Balie called 'The perfect little black dress'.

She hadn't even had the time to look into a mirror and already she was sitting in a transport heading to her house only ten minutes from the eight o'clock meeting designation Lord Sarin had given her.

Balie had assured her she looked like a goddess though, so what could she say. If one of the most fashionable women on the planet gave her a compliment, she couldn't argue.

The transport pulled smoothly up to her building and she managed to get out with out making too much of a ruckus.

It really is a little dress, she thought, and the heels weren't helping.

She boarded the lift to her level and slipped her key into the card slot at her door.

Hurrying to the bathroom, she almost fell over, but managed to avoid twisting an ankle and made it to her mirror.

What she saw was not actually that bad!

The dress cut low across her chest, the corseted back holding its velvety material tight against her skin. Her breasts were perky and dusted with a tiny bit of iridescent powder, accentuating the curve. Her neck was bare but glistening softly and her shoulders were fine and angled nicely with her collar bones.

The skirted section of the dress was a bit more forgiving in movement but very short, and the edges faded into a sheer material.

Balie had even forced her to buy new lingerie while they were at it and her undies now matched her cloths, black and sheer at the edges.

They nearly made Veesita blush just looking at them on the model.

She moved to the small vanity behind her and opened the crystalline box sitting on its marbled shelf, plucking the red jewel that had been her gift a month before.

She fastened it fashionably through the bun of her hair and it lay nestled and lovely to the left of her mid line. It reflected a soft red shimmer in her hair, the feathers picking up every filter of light it cast.

The door chimed just as she finished setting the sparkling bauble and she took a deep breath, walking to the hallway.

"Lord Sarin, just on time." She smiled as she opened the door.

The man standing before her was gorgeous. He wore a very nicely fitting black robe, the collar high at his neck and his chest was broad and manly, his hands were customarily gloved and flexed at his sides.

Even his tattoos seemed to be more vivid than usual and his horns looked polished and menacing.

He stood for a moment, staring at her, yellow eyes blazing.

Veesita felt as though he was devouring her with just a look and her knees felt a bit weak.

Khamier held out his hand to her and she gingerly placed hers into it.

"Miss Danta, you are the hidden star dust of this city.." He leaned down, not taking his eyes from her face and kissed her hand.

All she could do was smile and try not to have a heart attack.

"Shall we?" He pulled her toward him, placing her hand around his arm and led her to the awaiting transport.

The two sat in the back of a large black transport, the city flying past them.

"Miss Danta, we have never truly had the opportunity to talk you know.." Khameir faced her and traced her face with his eyes.

"I was wondering, what brought you to such a large city to work for the senator?" He asked her, resting his gaze at her lips.

"Well, ah, I moved here two years ago when I finished my education on Abregado-rae." She fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

"I actually looked for work for about three weeks before Balie, my co-worker, you met her...She interviewed me for the assistants position within the office of Senator Palpatine and I got the job the same day." She smiled and looked back up at him. "It was all truly fortunate, I didn't expect to get such a great job that quickly."

Khameir nodded and leaned toward her.

"Well they chose very wisely if I do say so myself.." He smiled at the corner of his mouth. "I noticed your employment almost immediately, you know.." He leaned back and regarded her again. She had goosebumps, presumably from the cold air circulating through the transport.

"What? No...." Veesita almost giggled but stopped herself, trying to save herself from being the schoolgirl she felt like. "I met you at a business meeting my first week and you barely even acknowledged our introduction." She shook her head and kicked herself for blabbing about the encounter. It made her sound like a fawning female.

"In fact, I noticed you, but I was very distracted with other work at the time and did not have the good sense to put it aside to give you a fair greeting." Khameir's hand rested over her fidgeting fingers. "A decision I came to regret and am now working to rectify." His head inclined toward her, horns gleaming in a passing building light.

Veesita looked up at him, his voice and words were comforting, though his face never seemed to become softer, she appreciated this trait in him. He was truly magnificent to be near. His presence, usually so much more demure, felt fiery, much as it had the night they had danced together at the club.

Frankly, she had to stop herself from throwing herself at him at that moment, every inch of her wanted to be covered by him, by his smooth tattooed skin and velvety mouth.

She looked away again, hoping he could not read her mind and realize what a deviant she was feeling like.

Khameir smiled softly. She was so restrained. He admired that in a being. The ability to keep things to herself was something he had been looking for in a woman within the city. She would need to be discreet if he was to have her, and not loud and boisterous as the Galthafi Dorthimenik woman was.

Her blatant disregard for his disinterest had irked him intensely and he had swiftly removed her from his day to day workings with out causing any sort of scandal other than a ripple within the gossip ocean that was this living city.

Veesita would suit his needs.

The transport pulled to a slow halt before a glamorous, softly lit, and glistening building.

A highly polished droid stood at the door and greeted them as they exited the vehicle and showed them into the restaurant.

"The best table for you, of course, Lord Sarin..." Its voice was cool and metallic as it led them up a flight of stairs and sat them.

The table was at the end of a walkway within a globe, allowing them full view of the glowing city below and the sky, full of sparkling stars, above.

"Would you bring us a bottle of your finest?" Khameir barely looked at the droid as he nodded and flipped their glasses over, bowing, backing away and disappearing back down the stairs.

"So my dear, I have been absent these past few weeks, what sort of adventures have you been on?" He leaned back into his chair and watched her as she reached for the small browned breads that sat between them. She looked up at him with a sort of embarrassed face and asked "Do you mind? I'm absolutely ravenous.."

He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, uhm..." She plucked a bread from its basket and pulled it apart. "No real adventures..I mean, Balie and I live pretty simply at the office, and I haven't been out meeting any dark strangers in crowded clubs.." She smiled at him.

"Well that's reassuring." His lips curled up and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Veesita popped half of the bread into her mouth and chewed for a moment.

"I did have a break in at my apartment though.." She looked thoughtful.

Khameir leaned forward uncrossing his arms and immediately his demeanor changed.

"Did they assault you?"

Veesita swallowed hard, almost choking. "Oh.." She coughed.

"No no, I mean.. I think some one broke in... I woke and there was a noise in my apartment."

The droid had appeared, a viciously dark red bottle in hand.

"I checked all the rooms but there wasn't any one there and nothing was disturbed.." Veesita paused to thank the droid and took the now full glass in her hand.

The liquid in it looked almost golden and the soft bubbles rising from its surface carried and intoxicating scent she couldn't put her finger on.

Khameir watched her with stern eyes for any sort of dishonesty. He knew she was the sort of woman who would not disclose any harm done to her with out due interrogation, but he found no trace of distress in her voice or demeanor.

"I mean, I might have dreamt it all.." She was saying. Khameir relaxed his body and plucked his glass from the table.

"Well, as long as you suffered no injury.." His expression softened.

Veesita smiled at this. While she admittedly enjoyed his concerned expression, she much preferred him to be at ease.

Khameir held out his glass over the table. "To the continued health of my beautiful guest, and the possibility of more encounters with her.."

Veesita blushed and tapped her glass against his, the crystal ringing softly into the air around them.

She took her first sip and immediately her eyes lit up.

"What is this!" She looked at the glass, its golden contents held new meaning now that she had tasted its blissful existence!

"Its divine!" She gushed.

Khameir laughed, truly laughed for the first time since they had met, it almost made her forget all about the glass in her hand.

Veesita immediately loved it, almost more than the food she secretly dedicated her heart to.

"It is a rare collection of some of the finest alcohols from across the galaxy in fact.. It is set to distill within an equally rare barrel of Hotherki wood and only harvested after at least thirty years, sometimes more." Khameir explained and took a sip from his own glass.

"This is alcoholic?!" Veesita looked at the glass astonished but noticed that the warm feeling she got from drinking did indeed begin to creep into her ankles. She took another grateful sip.

Khameir laughed again, thoroughly enjoying the look on Veesita's face. It truly was one of wonder, and very rare.

The two sat and talked, the droid coming and going intermittently. They hadn't really ordered but their food had shown up just when her curiosity had started to pique as to when they would eat. The restaurant had one dish per night, as the chef was picky and very uppity, Khameir explained.

Her meal was savory and delicious, the meat was tender and perfectly accompanied by creamy sauce and two vegetable sides.

Khameir had recieved a slightly different and mainly meat dish, it lay looking very rare, in a pool of red and brown. It also was accompanied by a small portion of vegetables.

The Chef had been told of the Lord's arrival and had prepared his dish especially. Khameir told Veesita about their friendship, dating back a few years, and his continued patronage of the fine dining establishment.

Veesita couldn't seem to stop 'mmm'ing and 'ahh'ing at her dinner.

Khameir seemed glad to answer her questions about each portion of her dinner's origin and its method of preparing.

He knew about food. This was something that she could not ignore.

Khameir was handsome, intelligent, concerned with her well being, and knew about food.

Had she died and gone to a the perfect dimension?

The night could not seem to get better as they finished their dinners and Khameir reached across the table, taking her hand into his cool gloved fingers.

"I'm pleased that you are enjoying yourself..It was my ultimate goal." His sultry voice washed over her. The golden drink seemed to give her a new appreciation for every sense in her body. She felt giddy and the warmth had spread from her ankles all the way up to her chest.

As much as she didn't want to break away, she realized that she really needed to use the facilities and pondered holding it in but to no avail. She had to go.

"Please, excuse me for just a moment.." She slid out of her chair, her hand slipping from Khameir's.

He watched her walk away and cocked his head to the side. She certainly did have lovely curves, and the corset strings exposed bits of her skin from between her shoulders down to the small of her back. It was very alluring.

His teeth snapped together as she glided down the stairs and out of sight.

Yes, he would enjoy her company.

Veesta, a little lost, managed to ask a droid where the restrooms were and managed, with out incident, to take care of business. She paused at the mirror and felt immediately grateful for Balie's fantastic sense of style and sex appeal. She would have never been able to pull off such a seductive image and probably would have dressed very similar to her every day white and black ensemble.

She opened the door of the restroom and turned to walk back to the stairs running face first into the hard body of a man heading the opposite direction.

Veesita nearly fell backward but managed to catch herself on the rail of the wall next to her.

"Whoa!" She steadied herself. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you! I wasn't watching where I was going I just-" She had looked up.

The being she had run into was standing, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"Deacon!" Veesita's face fell immediately, her stomach twisting into a very tight knot.

"Fancy meeting you here.." Deacon's cool expression and green eyes burned into her surprised expression.


	8. Left Over Flambe

Veesita frowned, moving back a step, her hand gripping the rail beside her.

Deacon just watched her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, the tone of her voice was not friendly.

"I am, in fact, here with a delegate, overseeing friendly negotiations between their planet and the Trade Federation..." Deacon took a step forward. "What are you doing here."

"I..." Veesita's hand tightened around the rail, the fear she had felt the night she had heard sounds in her apartment flooded her memory.

"Its none of your business what I'm doing here. Excuse me." She released the rail and made to pass by Deacon but he moved to block her.

"You can't ask me why I'm here and get a straight answer with out giving me the same courtesy." Deacon's hair fell across his forehead with his movement and he looked intently at her. "Not to mention why you are so dressed up.." He raked his eyes over her body, not exactly hiding his pleasure.

Veesita felt chilled and glared at him.

"I'm on a date. Now move." She tried to round him again but he just held out his arm, resting it intimidatingly against the wall, blocking her.

"With who?" He asked, looking nonchalant.

"That is none of your business!" Veesita growled, her face flushing with anger.

Deacon stood his ground, refusing to move.

Veesita was increasingly concerned. She didn't want to be any where near him, why did she have to run into him while she was having such a nice evening.

Suddenly, a black glove appeared on Deacon's shoulder, his body was whipped into the wall, the back of his head knocking against it with a thud.

"What the-" Deacon's voice was cut short, the glove now resting at his throat. He tried to reach for the lightsaber at his side but his hand was grabbed and crushed against the wall next to him.

"Are you alright Miss Danta.." Khameir's voice was smooth and undaunted as he held the young man against the wall, his toes grazing the floor, with out any apparent strain.

"I'm ok..." She was still a little shocked. Khameir had moved so quickly it had all been a bit of a blur to her.

Khameir's eyes were fixed on Deacon, practically glowing. "Has this man bothered you?" His gloved hand tightened at Deacons throat.

Deacon grasped at Khameir's arm with his free hand and fought to breathe. Every Movement caused the steel grip at his throat to tighten.

"No, no! I mean, I know him!" Veesita's face filled with worry as Deacon continued to struggle. "Let him go!"

At her request Khameir dropped his hands, letting the young man drop back onto his heels and cough for breath.

"We're friends!" Deacon gasped, his hands rubbing his neck as he leaned over trying to regain his breath.

"I wouldn't call us friends..." Veesita said thoughtfully. "We're acquaintances.."

Khameir stood over Deacon for a moment, his face calm and a bit pleased.

"Well... I apologize, I thought my date was being assaulted. I, of course needed to take action.. You understand." Khameir moved to Veesita's side and rested a hand on her bare shoulder.

"You're date?" Deacon stood up straight, his breath still a bit labored but much more even that it had been a moment before. His eyes shifted between Veesita and the man at her side.

"Yes... And if you will excuse us, our dessert is waiting." Khameir steered Veesita toward the door, passing a slightly confused but mostly frustrated Deacon.

As the two walked Khameir slipped his arm around Veesita's waist.

Deacon watched them leave, the same frown on his face as the day he had been rejected by the slightly clumsy Omwati woman. His eyes were bright against his olive skin and they followed the pair until they disappeared.

"I hope he did not disturb you too much... You were gone for a while- I was worried and came to see if everything was alright." Khameir looked down at Veesita's face, her large grey eyes peered up at him for a moment before she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"No it was fine really. He just caught me by surprise is all.." Veesita felt calm wash over her again, though she was a bit confused as to why they were leaving the restaurant if they were going to have dessert.

"Where are we going?" Veesita looked up at Khameir again.

"I thought we should leave since you seem shaken up, and enjoy dessert and each others company in the safety of my courtyard." Khameir looked down at Veesita and stopped walking. "If that is acceptable to you, of course."

Veesita paused.

Dessert.

At his place.

Alone.

She liked where this was heading.

"Yes, that would be nice.." She smiled and the two resumed their walk to the waiting transport.

The droid that had waited on them was standing by their vehicle, a bag in his hands.

"Enjoy your dessert Lord Sarin." The doid said in cold monotone.

"My regards to the chef.." Khameir took the bag and helped Veesita into her seat following her just a moment afterwards.

The ride to Khameir's home was quiet. Veesita was content to lean against his chest and listen to his breath.

She managed to peak into the bag at his feet and noticed the half full red bottle from dinner rested beside the silver box she supposed was encasing their dessert.

As the transport floated away from the dock, Veesita looked at the large black door ahead of her.

Its dark, shiny surface moved to allow them to pass, Khameir leading her into the building.

The interior was cold, and sparsly decorated.

The wall of the entrance was lit and it held three very cruel looking silver weapons.

Khameir led her to the left and they walked, her heels clicking, down a large hallway.

The equally obsidian wall to her left slid back, Khameir stopped and stepped down into the room.

It was the courtyard he had spoken of.

There was water flowing from a seemingly self perpetuating stream, and large flat, round stones surrounded it.

A sharply curving tree stood to the right of the stream, its bark and leaves also dark. Its redeeming quality was the small golden flowers it produced. The branches were covered with them and their petals looked metallic and soft all at once.

Rather than the soft grass, as she had been expecting, the ground was instead covered in small, flat, circular pebbles. All different sizes, all black.

Well, not all black, Veesita noted. There was one glistening white pebble among its brothers.

Beneith the tree there lay a large cushion. Its fabric was silky and deep red, it was covered in stitching that resembled the golden flowers of the tree that stood over it. The only color in the room it seemed.

Khameir motioned for Veesita to sit on the stoop she was standing on and she did so with a bit of difficulty at the shortness of her skirt.

As she watched him she realized what he was doing.

He removed his gloves, setting them on a small stool looking table beside the door. He knelt at Veesita's feet and wrapped his warm, tattooed hand around her ankle, lifting her foot up just a bit.

His other hand deftly plucked at the clasp of her heels. His fingers loosened it and it fell apart. He removed the shoe from her foot, and took her foot in his hand, briefly massaging its soles as he slid his other hand up her calf and kissed her knee.

Veesita felt herself blush and she pressed a hand against her chest.

He repeated the actions with her other foot and then quickly removed his own boots.

She noticed that the tops of his feet were also tattooed and she wondered how extensive the curving, menacing tattoo was.

He stood, taking the bag in one hand and her hand in the other pulling her silently to her feet.

She understood why he had removed her shoes as she stepped down from the cool black stoop into the stones.

They were deep and she walked gingerly over their surface enjoying the clinking and clacking they made as they bounced off each other and slid around her toes.

Khameir turned to Veesita as they reached the comfortable looking cushion, his arms quickly scooping her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

Veesita giggled at this and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Khameir's curling smile and yellow eyes never left her face as he set her gently down on the cushion, his arms pressed against it at her sides.

He leaned over her, his face very near her neck and breathed her in.

A ripple of excitement started at Veesita's toes and travelled up her body to the tip of her nose.

His lips contacted with her shoulder when she thought she could stand it no longer, teeth grazing over her skin.

Veesita felt as though she was going to burst into flames as Khameir slid his hand over her waist and under the small of her back.

His body was still poised precariously over her and she wanted him to lay against her and feel his weight so badly.

Khameir's mouth moved from her shoulder to her neck, and ear. He paused here, flicking his tongue over her skin. He had been keen to tease her this way all evening. The sensitive spot just behind her ear was where he focused.

Veesita's hips arched at the feeling of his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, as he assaulted her senses.

She dug her fingers into the heavy cloth covering her attackers back and moaned softly.

Veesita felt him smile against her neck and shivered slightly.

"What.." She almost gasped the question. "What happened to dessert?"

Khameir leaned back a bit, his face millimeters from hers. His yellow eyes were intense and she felt as though she were crawling with a thousand flames, licking at her body.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm having mine.." His reply was husky and he immediately covered her lips with his own.

The slight sweetness of her mouth was enough to make him want to tear her clothing off and have her right then, but he wanted to enjoy her, to make her feel completely taken in. He knew women, and while being ravaged was often appreciated, it was never wise to do so the first time he had them and wanted to keep them. He needed to woo her, body and soul, to have complete control over her.

Veesita kissed back with complete abandon. Her grip releasing from the black material she had been clinging to and slid her hand to the back of his neck. Her other hand followed only to slip beneath the collar of his garb. Her fingers rolled over the smooth skin of his shoulders. The muscle there was immediately apparent and she marveled in its silky texture.

Khameir's arm pulled her up from the cushion and pressed her body against him.

Veesita dug her newly sharpened and manicured nails into his shoulder, the sharp hiss of his inhalation made her smile.

She is not entirely innocent, Khameir thought, and dropped his body down, letting his weight crush against her and the cushion below her.

Moving slowly, he slid his body down, his lips leaving a barrage of kisses from her lips, over her chin and down her neck to the soft dip of her collar.

He paused there, taking the delicate bone in between his teeth and biting slightly.

Veesita closed her eyes, the soft inclusion of pain was just what she liked. It was the lightning before the thunder.

She slid her hand from his neck over his crown of horns. Their points were surprisingly sharp and she let her fingers play at the tip of the horn at the back of his head while he continued his trek down her body, pausing at her bosom, tongue tracing the curve above the collar of her dress.

Veesita's breath quickened when he moved down to the bottom of her sternum, his hand slipping under the edge of her dress.

She closed her legs together at first, almost fearful, but more out of habit.

Khameir leaned back a bit, watching her face as he slid his hand down the outside of her thigh all the way to her ankle and then back up the inside of her calf.

With only the smallest resistance, he pressed her knee's away from each other and continued up her inner thigh, stopping short of the silken black panties she had bought earlier that day.

Veesita opened her eyes and was met by the intense stare of Khameir, her lips parted slightly.

Suddenly, in a series of very swift and very careful movements, pulled up from her laying position and kneeling facing away from Khameir.

She had barely been able to comprehend the change of position when she felt his hands sliding over her hips and his mouth pressed against her neck.

Veesita closed her eyes again and leaned back into him, his firm chest moving with his breath.

Khameir took his kisses away from her neck and rested his hand at the base of the back of her neck, pressing her away from him a bit.

A silver glint flashed from beneath his robe as he produced a four inch, cruel looking blade.

He hooked the blade underneith the black strings holding her corset to her body and slid it up from the small of her back, the strings easily separating as the blade touched them, to her shoulders.

The look of surprise and a moment of fear as the cold blade touched her back was apparent.

She crossed her arms over her chest, holding the cloth and boning of her dress in place and looked down.

Khameir's eyes moved from the back of her neck to her now exposed back. It was smooth, the skin taught against her ribs and supple at her hips.

He still held her neck and flicked the blade out, letting it drag very gently against the skin beside her vertebrae.

Veesita shivered and her back arched involuntarily. She almost moaned but caught herself.

Khameir closed the blade and set it beside her on the cushion. Still holding her in place, he let his other hand slip over her back and ribs.

"Let it go.." His voice was very soft, but it was not a request.

Veesita slowly uncrossed her arms, Khameir's hand moved away from her body beneath the dress and pushed it away from her skin letting it fall around her hips.

He released her neck and stood.

Veesita held an arm over her breasts and and looked down again. She felt completely bare, even though she was still clothed from the waste down.

Khameir easily unfastened the belt at his waist and pulled his tunic from his chest.

He looked down at Veesita for a moment.

She turned her head, a hand steadying herself and she turned her body to match.

Veesita's eyes were full of lust as she took in his upper torso.

His tattoos were jagged and intimidating, spread across his chest, and his muscles were taut, as a cat ready to spring.

Khameir held out his hand to her and she took it. Her arm still across her chest, he lifted her into a standing position, the dress that had been resting at her hips now fell around her feet and he pulled her against his chest.

Khameir wrapped his arms around her, her small frame almost disappearing beneath him.

After a moment, she let her arm drop and wrapped her arms around him as well, her breasts pressed against him.

They stood together, her standing on the cushion and him in the cool pebbles for a time. He let her just breathe against him, let her become comfortable before he pushed her away from him for a moment. She grasped his wrists as he held her arms length from him and let his eyes roam over her slender form.

The pale blue of her skin was almost creamy. The curve of her breast was appealing and healthy, the nipples pert and hard in the cool air of the courtyard.

She had a flat stomach but her hips were feminine and legs well shaped to fit her curve.

The tiny, sheer, black panties that Balie had convinced her to buy were certainly appreciated, though perhaps short lived.

Khameir removed her hands from his wrists and scooped her up again, resting her again on the cushion.

He pressed his lips against hers, hands sliding down her body to the smooth material around her hips. One hand found the blade he had set down and it flicked the sharp edge open again.

She almost protested but it was too late, he had nicked the thin line of cloth that was holding her panties in place, and it easily gave way.

Just as quickly he reached across her hips and nicked the other side, the material was no longer taut and it no longer qualified as lingerie.

Khameir's mouth curved upward against Veesita's and then disappeared as he closed the blade and set it aside again.

Veesita gazed up at him, wide eyed and completely in awe.

He looked down at her, she looked good in this state of mixed anticipation and fear.

He reached a hand down and brushed a feather away from her cheek.

She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek into his hand.

Khameir moved away from her, positioning himself at her knees, the hand at her cheek sliding down her throat and chest to her stomach, and pressed his lips against her inner thigh.

Veesita shifted nervously. She couldn't recall the last time she had been with a man, much less one as attentive as this one.

She felt her breath quicken as his mouth moved upward and settled at the edge of the flimsy cloth that had once been her panties.

Khameir angled his head against her hip, careful not to gouge her with his horns and blew softly at the cloth.

It fluttered away from her skin and out of view between her legs. Veesita's hips arched at the feel of his breath against her inner thigh again.

Khameir made sure to continue sliding his hand over her stomach, hips, and slowly up to her breast as his mouth drew closer.

He flicked his tongue out, catching the warm, soft, slightly damp skin of his lover.

The contact made her shiver and him smile as he let his mouth envelope the folds of her skin and his tongue roam in between their dark crevices.

She moaned and jerked softly as his tongue found what it was looking for and teased her until she became ridged for a moment, one of her hands grasped around his wrist, the other with a fist full of the cushion.

Khameir's goal had been met and he leaned away from between her legs with a parting kiss.

Veesita lay gasping and looking generally surprised as he stood.

She had a very soft sheen of sweat forming over her body that he liked very much.

It was his turn...

Khameir easily slipped the pants he had been wearing off. Veesita had not yet noticed, her eyes closed, still in her reverie.

He leaned down, crawling over her body like a predator.

Veesita opened her eyes and reached her hand out to pull him against her, pressing her hand against his shoulder.

Khameir relented and let his body fall against her, the whole of his shaft digging into her hips, as he wrapped an arm beneath her body.

Veesita again looked a bit surprised.

His size was a bit more than she had expected and dear lord where was he going to put all that, she thought, alarmed for a moment.

Khameir pulled away from her for a moment, his eyes locked onto hers. She felt as though she could drown in the deep, intense yellow.

She was his, there was nothing she wanted more, than to be taken, possessed. She would do anything for him.

Khameir searched her face and was satisfied.

He positioned himself and easily slid into her, her breath caught in her throat as she did so.

She dug her nails into him, grasping him closer to her as he filled her.

It was admittedly painful but only for a few moments. As she relaxed a bit around him, he slid back again.

The fell into a an easy rocking motion, her small moans escaping each time he pressed back into her.

Khameir's eyes rolled back and he shut his eyes enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded. She was tight and her body responded to immediately to his movements.

He let her nails dig in, the pain of her claws only heightening the passionate embrace.

Slowly he became more frenzied, the arm wrapped around her practically lifting her to him as he moved back and forth.

She raked her nails down his back, not drawing blood but certainly causing an amount of pain that illicited a growl from Khamier's chest against her and to grip her body tighter to him

His breath became a mix of growls and huffs of air against her neck and he dug his teeth into her shoulder.

She screeched softly at the pain but he kept on, the rocking of their bodies was intense and his muscles rolled against the palms of her hands.

A deep rumble came from him as he felt himself losing control.

The ripple of an orgasm ripped through his body, and he clung to Veesita, her arms and legs wrapped around him.

He slowly regained his senses. The throbbing of both their hearts was felt at their connection, a strange rhythmic thrumming between their legs.

Veesita had never before felt so satisfied, her chest was heaving softly beneath the muscular, tattooed chest of Khameir.

He lifted some of his weight off of her and allowed her to breathe a bit more freely.

The two lay like this for some time, letting the heat they had accumulated steam away, and their sweat mingle.

He pulled from her body finally, and turned her onto her side, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

His lips pressed against her neck and ear several times before she fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.

Khameir felt her breathing become more subdued before he rose, lifting her from her curled position on the cushion and carried her to his bedroom.

He moved the heavy, red silken sheet and lay Veesita's limp form into the bed.

He watched her for a moment, admiring the tiny downy feathers that rested daintily around her neck, and the small upward curve of her lips as she slept.

Leaning gently he covered her with the red sheet and headed to the shower.

Letting the water wash over him he considered the evening.

It had gone well, save for that bratty Jedi.

Perhaps he could antagonize the Padawan from afar but he must not let himself get carried away.

His training had always been very strict about the rules of the public eye.

Veesita seemed to be able to fill his needs, and he believed she would do well as his consort and he would be able to continue the ruse.

She would be a useful tool as well, if she continued up the ladder of politics.

Her likeability and hard work ethics would take her far if she put her mind to it.

Khameir removed himself from the shower, standing for a moment to drip before retrieving a towel.

In fact, he had quite enjoyed himself.

As he dried, the soft humming beep of his communicator went off.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, letting the water drip from his head and horns, and retrieved the small device.

"Yes, my Master?"


	9. Unsatisfied

Veesita took a deep breath and let her eyes slide open just a bit.

The crimson red of silken sheets was a bit extreme for the early morning but the light filtering through the transparasteel windows to her left was wonderfully warm and golden.

She didn't want to move, she was afraid she would spoil the dream.

Her mind drifted back to the night before and she felt her toes curl and back arch just a little.

If anything, it was the best dream she had ever had, but it still didn't account for the gorgeously smooth sheets she was coiled in.

"Good morning..." Khameir's sultry voice drifted over her ears and almost made her jump.

Veesita rolled onto her side and and dared to look down to the foot of the bed.

The sight that met her eyes was one that almost made every sensation from the night before take hold of her again.

Khameir stood quietly, his hands clasped behind his back. The soft linen of his pants held up with a drawstring low against his hips. The curve of the muscle defining his groin was sharp and etched with tattoos.

He leaned forward a bit, placing his hands on either sides of her feet.

"I trust you slept well.." Again Veesita was reminded of the night and propping her head up in her hand she just smiled and nodded.

At this Khameir began crawling up her body, his eyes never leaving her face.

She flushed as he paused, his taut body hovering over her.

Veesita repositioned herself onto her back and looked up at him, his features almost glowing in the golden light of the morning.

"I could devour you even now.." Khameir almost whispered and leaned his horned head down to her neck, warm dry lips brushing against her skin.

Veesita shuddered at his brief touch and inhaled sharply.

Khameir slide his hand under the silken red sheets and slipped his sharp fingers beneath her back, lifting her towards him, his lips grazing from her neck, over her jaw, to her lips.

They remained this way for a few moments, each savoring the other in the simplest kiss.

Finally, he let her rest softly back against the bed and looked down at her with frighteningly clear yellowed eyes.

"As much as I would love to have you again..." he paused and leaned forward again taking a deep breath, her scent lingering on his tongue. "and again..."

Khameir moved quickly from her and stood beside the bed, holding out a blackened hand/

"We must begin the day, or you and I will be late for our workdays."

Veesita rolled toward him and sat up, clutching the red sheets to her breast.

She looked up at him again, still at a loss for the past 24 hours.

"Yes.. I suppose." she managed to murmur and placed her thin, pale fingers into his hand.

The two left the bed, he showed her to the shower and pointed out a towel as well as a fresh suit for her day.

Her dress, she noted, was no where to be seen, but the brilliant red pin he had given her was resting on top of her new clothes.

Veesita showered quickly, the steam filling the bathroom. She touched the tile on the wall and the water ceased.

She reached through the haze for the towel and stepped from the shower onto the cold slate floor.

Using a hand to wipe the mirrors of condensation, she jumped at the sight of Khameir's lithe form behind her.

"I don't seem to be able to help myself..." were the only cool words from his mouth as she dropped the towel and he lifted her onto the edge of the sink and proceeded to slide a hand between her wet, glistening legs.

The two clung to each other as the mist from Veesita's shower swirled around them. Her hands clutched the edge of the sink as he pressed his already hard shaft into her and her breath caught.

She moved her free hand around his shoulders and dug her nails into his back as he proceeded to thrust into her.

Khameir's left hand held her from the back of her neck and the other lifted her knee up over his shoulder.

He pressed his teeth into her shoulder illiciting a sudden moan from Veesita and he quickened the pace.

She was so tiny. So tight around him as he thrust into her. He could barely contain himself until he felt her tremor in orgasm around him and finally let himself come.

Veesita felt him tense inside of her as he finished, his nails digging into her neck and the knee he was holding against his shoulder.

She decided that the feeling of his completion was the sensation she would find herself craving throughout her day.

The strange rush of fluids through him and into her.

Khameir stayed inside of Veesita for a moment, letting her body stop shaking and his breath to calm into the deep slow inhale that he was used to.

He moved from her, allowing the fluids to drip from her and himself onto damp floor and turned the shower back on.

The water, not quite as hot as earlier glistened invitingly at Veesita and she slipped from the sink counter and into Khameir's wet and warm embrace.

They showered briefly, his mouth covering her face, neck, and shoulders with small kisses and then he dried her gently before disappearing to allow her to dress in private.

"Well.." Veesita looked at herself in the still wet but no longer steamed over, mirror.

"A girl could get used to that..." She smiled and pulled her soft, feathery hair up into a loose bun and fastened the pin into place.

At that she straightened the white high button blouse, smoothed her black skirt with a hand and walked from the bathroom.

Khameir was waiting in the hallway for her, already clothed in his usual dark flowing work attire.

"Lovely as always, my dear." His lips curved at the ends as he watched her walk to him.

"Thank you." Veesita smiled and felt herself blush.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Khameir's eyes moved from her body to Veesita's large grey eyes.

"Well... I suppose something light." Veesita shrugged and looked down the shiny, ebony walled, hallway.

Khameir slide his now gloved hand around her waist and escorted her to his front door.

A transport was waiting, hovering softly, and the two climbed into its soft enterior and were taken to a small cafe near the senate's building.

The two enjoyed a confectionery pastry breakfast with tea and watched from the cafe's windows as the day grew into its bustling, bright menagerie.

Khameir watched Veesita from across the small intimate table.

She was quite lovely, in point of fact.

Of course, He had noticed her appearance when the two had first met, but he had never seen her look quite so relaxed.

Her usual tremblings and fears seemed to be at bay as the two sat quietly, her eyes sweeping over the ships and transports flitting from destination to destination.

Her hair was reflecting golden from the morning and red rivulets ran through its strands thanks to the pin she had clasped into it.

Khameir closed his eyes and let himself feel her.

Her heart was beating softly, the energy emanating from her was fresh and warm. Full of nothing but contentment and pleasure.

The feeling was a bit unnerving and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him, puzzled.

"Is everything alright?" Veesita searched his features and ran her hands over her arms, the sudden appearance of goose bumps, as though she had just been brushed by a sheer scarf or soft breeze.

"Quite.." Khameir's lips curved upward again.

He stood and moved to help her from her chair.

"Let me drop you at your work, its the least I can do for such beautiful company.."

"Oh, thank you." Veesita smiled and the two left the cafe.

The wind fluttered around Veesita's shoulders, whisping the down-like feathers framing her face.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening.." She turned to Khameir as the pair stood before the door of the senate building.

Khameir pulled the small woman to him.

"Nonsense, it was my... extreme pleasure." He knelt his head down to her.

Veesita let a hand slide from his chest to his jaw and then the back of his head, tilting her head back and letting him press his lips against hers.

Again, despite the feeling of cool wind rushing around the two, she had the distinct feeling of being touched, or rather enveloped by something like a soft material.

The kiss lasted a few moments and then Khameir let her go.

"Have a good day, Miss Danta..." His small smile appeared on his face as he stepped into the waiting transport.

"Thank you!" Veesita called after him. "You as well!"

The doors to the small ship closed and it pulled away from boarding deck.

Veesita turned and took a deep breath, then headed into the building.

"Hey wait up!" A shout from behind her almost made her jump.

"Looks like you had a fun night." Deacon sauntered over to Veesita, his robes crisp against his tanned skin.

Deacon followed Veesita into the building and on into the lift.

"Good morning Deacon.." Veesita almost rolled her eyes as she informed the lift operator which floor she would be going to.

"How did it go?" Deacon pressed.

"What?" Veesita shrugged.

"The date, genius!" Deacon rested a hand on Veesita's shoulder and turned her toward him.

Veesita was forced to look at the Padawan. She was surprised to see a faint bruise on the sides of his throat where Khameir's gloved hand had closed down on him.

She winced.

"Does it hurt?" Veesita reached a hand toward Deacon's neck.

He jerked away and pushed Veesita back a bit.

"Its fine... that Lord Sarin sure is something.." Deacon rubbed his neck for a moment, averting his bright green eyes.

He tossed his head back, flopping the hair that had fallen into his eyes away from his face.

"Yes, he is.." Veesita absentmindedly replied.

Deacon didn't say anything, glancing at Veesita.

She was wearing clean, pressed clothes, and didn't look ruffled.

Maybe she had gone home after dinner and gone to bed and forgotten all about that damn Lord.

Veesita sighed slightly, a soft smile appearing on her lips and pressed her hand against her chest.

Deacon immediatly doubted his wishful thinking.

Frankly, he did not like this Khameir gentleman.

The fact that he had snuck up on him, much less held him as immobile as he had, made Deacon very uncomfortable.

They had reached Veesita's floor and she moved to exit the lift.

"Well, hope your neck feels better.." Veesita hurried to her office, leaving Deacon standing in the empty lift, his eyes following her until the doors closed.

"V!" Balie immediately came bounding from behind her desk, stunning in a flowing purple shift bound around her body with turquoise strands.

"Oh my god.." Balie stopped mid-rush.

"You little slut!" She grabbed Veesita by the shoulders.

"what!" Veesita's eyes went wide.

"You got yourself a nice slice of prime, pink in the middle, meat!" Balie exclaimed and hugged her friend roughly.

"You are surpassing even my greatest aspirations for you!" She nearly squealed.

"Oh good grief, Balie really.." Veesita struggled halfheartedly against her friend's affections but she smiled.

Balie released her friend and immediately grabbed her chair and scootched over to Veesita's desk looking expectantly from the seat behind the desk and her friend.

"Balie! I am not telling you a thing!" Veesita crossed her arms and moved behind the desk, sitting heavily into the chair and began opening files for the coming day.

"I demand every juicy detail." Balie looked deadly serious.

Veesita glanced sideways at her friend.

Maybe she ought to throw her a bone, since it was her bone to throw- for once.

"Come on... You know you wanna. Just a little." Balie giggled and leaned over the desk, resting her elbows on its cold surface and her head in her palms.

"Well, lets just say..." Veesita dropped her voice to a near whisper.

"Lets just say that your Chiss suitor had nothing on my date.." Veesita giggled and turned quickly back to her work.

Balie thought about this a moment and looked very unsatisfied, but no pleading or begging or little balled up pieces of paper tossed in Veesita's direction would loosen her tongue.


	10. Coffee Run

Veesita and Balie were just finishing the last of their shared dessert when Senator Palpatine finally came out of his office.

He looked a little tired but a warm smile spread across his face when the girls looked up.

"well ladies, I'm done for the day, I must retire or I fear I'll fall asleep at my desk." He shook his head and pressed his hands together apologetically.

"No one likes a sleeping senator." He joked.

"Of course, Senator, go home. Rest." Balie stood and ushered the Senator to the lift.

Veesita watched all of this with a sleepy gaze. There wasn't much to do in the office that day and the rain had come mid afternoon lulling every one into a sense of calm repose.

Balie returned to the room looking slightly cross.

"What the hell Veesita." Balie grumbled and flumped dejectedly into the seat behind her desk.

" I have to stay late and finish in-putting about a half ton of conference calls and notes into the archives." Balie closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her slender, dark blue fingers. When she was done, her makeup had smudged a little but it didn't detract from her appearance all that much. Something that Veesita had always been jealous of was Balie ability to pull of anything.

"I'm sorry B, do you want me to stick around and help you finish?" Veesita's face scrunched into concern.

"No… just go grab me something hot and sweet to keep me awake for a bit longer, then get your tush home." Balie stretched back in her chair and then proceeded to open documents across her desk.

Veesita only nodded, grabbing the black shawl she had draped over the back of her chair, and trudged out of the room unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse.

The hallways of the building were quiet, most of the employees and politicians had headed home at least an hour ago.

She boarded the lift and murmured her intent to be taken to the transport level.

As the lift dropped, Veesita leaned against the back wall and stared at nothing.

Her mind had been drifting to the evening she had spent with Khameir.

It had been a few days and though she had received a note from him, she hadn't seen him. It was feeling more and more like an eternity.

She recounted the note in her head:

"My Dear Veesita,

I am writing to let you know, I will be away on business for three days and I have not been given the opportunity to come to you and tell you in person. I was looking forward to breathing you in.

Thank you again for the evening we shared and I hope there will be many more to come.

Sincerily yours,

Lord Khameir Sarin"

It had been a brief note but it filled Veesita with a sense of hope. "I hope there will be many more…"

She had nearly burst into giggles at that line.

The lift doors opened and Veesita pushed herself away from the wall and into the waiting hallway.

The rain outside had lessened into a gray drizzle.

Veesita took a deep breath and started out the door.

She felt what seemed like a strange tug behind her belly button and it made her pause, then suddenly she was yanked back into the dimly lit hall of the transport level.

She fell against the wall, the back of her head making a dull thudding sound against its hard surface.

Veesita's eyes closed into a wince at the pain but then felt herself being lifted from the floor into a standing position.

Before she could open her eyes again she was flipped by something unseen and her cheek was pressed against the wall.

She felt dazed but tried to yell, and found her throat tightening around her words.

A cold hand appeared resting behind Veesita's knee and slid upward.

She closed her eyes, any attempt to struggle was thwarted by unknown hands.

The man kept her eyes closed but pressed his body against her from behind.

His hand slid up from behind her knee and lifted the hem of her skirt upward. The callused skin of his palm and fingers grated against Veesita's thigh and she attempted to cry out again as he moved his hand across her hip to her stomach.

Her attackers breath was raspy and quick as he pressed his firm body against hers, His free hand moved around her shoulder and slid underneath the unbuttoned portion of her blouse.

Veesita attempted to struggle again, a small, muffled screech emanating from her throat, but to no avail.

His grip only tightened around her as his hands roamed over her skin.

Veesita closed her eyes, the man's lips pressed into the back of her neck and searched over her hungrily.

The hand at her chest teased her nipple into erection and he ground into her from behind, his teeth grazing against her shoulder with a rough groan.

"p…please..s-stop." Veesita barely managed to get the words from her throat as the man slid his hand from her stomach and down between her legs and grazed his fingers over the soft material of her panties.

The strange grip around her throat tightened momentarily and she felt herself slip into unconsciousness and fall to the floor.

The man stood over her for a moment, looking intently at the crumpled form of Veesita as her breath returned from a labored state into normalcy.

He clenched his fists at his sides and growled turning quickly and disappearing down the dark hallway, robes fluttering after him.

Veesita was left unconscious in the dark hall, the rain picking up again and pounding on the door to the senate building.


	11. Unexpected Tea

Veesita knew she was waking up and didn't like it.

She refused to imagine where she was or what was happening.

The feeling of arms around her, fingers stroking her hair. The smell of cloves and warm breath across her face.

"Veesita… wake up.. come on.." A soft whisper attempted to shake her from her dreamy state.

She let her eyes open just a sliver, a dark figure leaned over her, cradling her on the floor of the hallway.

Green eyes peered down full of concern.

"Deacon?" Veesita groaned and tried to sit up on her own, the back of her head throbbing with instant pain.

"Ow-oh…" Veesita winced and let her hand shoot to the back of her head, feeling for the tell tale lump that had formed there.

"What happened?" Deacon loosened his grip a bit but refused to let her go altogether.

His expression was one of great worry and he looked intently at Veesita. His dark hair was swept haphazardly back and his tan skin was cinnamon in the dim light of the hall.

"I… uh." Veesita looked around. The rain was pounding on the door leading to the transport dock but it was otherwise quiet.

"Someone jumped me.." Veesita looked almost frantically at Deacon.

"Did they take anything?" Deacon looked over Veesita's disheveled form. Her blouse was missing two of its buttons and the cleavage of her breast was easily noticeable. He paused there for only a moment but then moved down her body, checking her over with his eyes and the Force for any sign of injury.

Veesita recoiled in confusion.

That enveloping feeling returned, she felt as though she was being touched everywhere at once by smooth warm material. It was a little different than the first time but inherently the same.

She looked alarmed at Deacon.

"Relax, I'm just checking for injury, aside from your head.." Deacon looked at her calmly, his voice soft and as non threatening as he could make it.

He felt her fear rippling out from her as though he had thrown a stone into the warm placid waters that usually resided around her.

Veesita looked around again, her head ached every time she moved it. She lifted a hand to her shoulder and neck, realizing that her blouse was practically falling off of her, she blushed furiously and gripped the material together with a hand.

"Well you could have told me I was falling out of my shirt…" Veesita growled at Deacon and made to rise.

"Well my mind was on more pressing things like whether or not you broke anything." Deacon snapped back at her, though he was partially lying. He had liked seeing this small bit of her.

"Come on don't rush it." Deacon helped her up but refused to let her go, his arms around her waist firmly.

"I'm fine really. I just hit my head.. nothing seems to be missing." Veesita nearly burst into tears at this. She had felt so violated. So helpless.

The stranger who attacked her had left her exposed and vulnerable.

"I just want to get home.." Veesita wrapped her arms around herself.

Deacon nodded and called a transport for her.

He kept her close to him, and though she was still visibly shaken her body softened against his slowly.

Veesita sighed while they waited for the transport to meet them at the dock. She leaned against Deacon for support, her knee's feeling weak and shaky.

They stood silently, a sleepy feeling washing over Veesita.

Deacon kept her awake by squeezing her every once in a while, his head leaning down to the top of hers to breathe her in.

The transport finally arrived and they boarded. The ride was equally silent and when they arrived at her building. Deacon insisted on escorting her to her room.

After entering the small, warm apartment, Deacon sat Veesita on her bed.

"Stay put.." He murmured and went immediately to the kitchen to procure a cold pack and start tea.

He looked around at her things, and found the kettle and cups without a problem.

"Oh, I need to tell Balie I'm not coming back to the office.." Veesita called meekly from the bedroom.

"I'll let her know as soon as you are settled in." Deacon responded as he walked back to her bedroom.

Veesita was sitting, looking very bewildered, on the edge of her bed, her cloths slightly damp from the rain.

"Come on..You need to get out of that." Deacon's eyes softened and he set the cold pack on the bedside table.

He pulled Veesita up from her bed and ushered her to the bathroom.

"I can do this myself thank you very much." Veesita snapped at him and pushed him back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The nerve of that man.

She looked at herself in the mirror. A small dark blue bruise had begun to form on the upper left corner of her forehead. She looked disheveled.

Her hands shook as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled off her skirt. She turned the shower on and stripped herself of her panties, immediately plunging herself into the warm cascading water.

She scrubbed herself until she felt like she would bleed then turned the shower off.

Her towel was warm but slightly damp as she dried off and then pulled on the soft sleep shirt she had hanging on her door.

Deacon must have found it in her drawers and left it for her while she was occupied with her scrubbing.

The idea of him getting a glimpse of her naked was not something she wanted to think about at the moment so she shoved it out of her head and concentrated on preening her hair for a few minutes.

There was a soft knock on her bathroom door.

"What?" Veesita didn't look away from the mirror.

"Just making sure you're still alright in there." Deacon called through the door.

"And what kind of tea did you want?"

Veesita closed her eyes.

"Surprise me." She called back. She didn't want to think about anything other than the absolute basics of functioning.

After waiting a moment and hearing Deacon's foot falls lead away from her bathroom, she opened the door and grabbed her soft green throw to wrap around herself.

The shirt he had picked for her was a bit too sheer and a little too short to feel comfortable.

She sat on the edge of the bed again as Deacon came back into the room with a cup in his hand.

"Well I hope you like it." He handed her the cup and then retrieved the cold pack.

"Here.." Deacon sat next to Veesita on the bed and pressed the cold pack gently to the back of her head.

The sensation was sharp but not entirely unpleasing.

Veesita took a sip of tea and felt her nerves settle a little, the sleepiness washing over her again.

Though she welcomed it, the feeling seemed unreal and overtly brought on by a very stealthy young Padawan beside her.

There was no way that she would be feeling so calm if it was up to her.

They sat in silence as she drank her tea and grew steadily sleepier.

Deacon watched her, taking her cup from her when she seemed like she was dozing off, and lifted her from the coiling green blanket around her.

He moved the blankets and sheets back with a simple push of the Force and lay her down on the soft mattress.

She mumbled incoherently and her fingers twitched.

Her hair, still a little damp was splayed out from her head and the shirt he had chosen for her allowed for the curve of her hips, stomach, and breasts to show through just so.

As he felt her fall into unconsciousness he leaned over her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

He left the room, making a quick call to Veesita's friend, Balie.

Balie was frantic on the other line and took a considerable amount of coaxing to let things rest for the night.

Deacon insisted that he would watch over Veesita for the night and that he would deliver her safely into Balie's watchful care the next morning.

After avoiding potential meltdown with Balie, he contacted his Master and informed him of the situation.

The two talked for some time, mulling over what could have brought on what seemed like a completely senseless attack, and who may have perpetrated it.

Finally, Deacon set the communicator on the kitchen table and returned, quietly, to Veesita's bedroom.

He removed his tunic and robes, setting his belt and light saber with them, and sat in the center of the floor allowing himself one more glance at the sleeping girl before falling into meditation.


	12. Cooking Up A Storm

(Note: Ok ladies and gents. I know its been a while.. and I feel downright terrible about not writing! So here I am, back again, I am going to make it goal to get out at least a chapter a week, so the story SHALL progress! Comments welcome!)

A soft squeeze around Veesita's waist stirred her to wakefulness.

She wiggled her toes, trying to make sure all of her extremities were working and though her left foot felt a bit tingly and asleep, she was in working order.

Refusing to open her eyes, she let her body move from slumber to consciousness and become suddenly aware of the arm wrapped snugly around her waist.

She sat up abruptly and twisted her body away from the sleeping form beside her.

"What the hell, Deacon?" She half shrieked.

Deacon woke with a start, and blinked sleepily for a moment.

Veesita dragged herself from the bed and whipped her robe around herself.

"Get up!" She bumped against her bed, jarring the frame as she tied the sash at her waist.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" Deacon sat up. His body appeared bare, at least to the edge of the sheets that wrapped around his waist.

The sun of the morning glinted through the window and made Deacon's smooth olive skin glow and the muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach appear very chiseled.

Veesita paused, glancing quickly away.

"Deacon, Why are you in my bed?"

Deacon stretched, his taut body furthering the annoying need to glance his way.

"I didn't want to leave your side. You were attacked after all." Deacon stifled a yawn.

"That doesn't give you the right to just hop into my bed with me!" Veesita snatched her glasses from the bedside table and clutched her robe closely around her.

"Well get out!" Veesita pressed her glasses onto her face and hurried into her kitchen.

Deacon grinned mischievously and whipped the sheets from himself, sliding to the edge of the bed.

The linen material of his pants was wrinkled and hiked up a little from the short scootch to the bed's edge.

He stood and hopped twice, his pants relaxing around his thighs, then he reached down and plucked his tunic from the foot of the bed.

"What's for breakfast?" Deacon called into the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Veesita was still fuming, standing in the middle of the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"I am not making you breakfast!" She growled as L23 hummed into the kitchen, a dinging sound emanated from the front of the apartment.

"I could start breakfast?" L23 began bustling around the kitchen. "There is someone at the door."

Deacon walked into the kitchen . He had just thrown water all over his face and head and it was dripping down his still bare chest.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe and sound." Deacon flashed a smile and smoothed his dark hair back against his scalp.

The chiming bell rang again.

"If that's your excuse.." Veesita rolled her eyes and moved to the hall reaching towards the door, Deacon followed her, a hand towel pressed to the back of his head.

"It's a lame one." She finished and pressed the pad next to the door, the steel sliding back.

"Oh!"

A busty blue form burst through the doorway grasping Veesita into a tight embrace.

"Oh my god V!" Balie squeezed her friend to her almost humorously ample chest.

"B!" Veesita's voice was muffled against her friend.

"I was so worried! What happened!" Balie thrust her friend back from her, gripping her shoulders and held her from her to look her over.

"B, I'm fine really.." Veesita tried to look rested.

'uhuh.." Balie's eyes had moved from Veesita to the man leaning against the door way to the kitchen.

"Morning." Deacon half smirked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Riiiiiight.." Balie let Veesita's shoulders go and moved aside to let her personal droid pass. It was loaded down with a few small bags.

"Well YOU-" she glared at Deacon slightly menacingly but a slight smirk betrayed her thoughts "Can get going.. I'll take it from here!"

"Wait- what?" Veesita eyed the droid and the luggage that was taken to be dropped in a neat pile on the kitchen table.

"I'll be staying with you for a few days. At least till we sort this out.." Balie bustled past, giving the young Jedi a sidelong glance, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"B!" Veesita followed her, arms thrown up in the air. "I do not need supervision! What the hell!"

Balie had already started helping herself to Veesita's leftovers and was leaned far into the cooler.

"Its happening, get over it." Balie wave a fork dismissively and continued hunting.

Veesita slouched defeated one of the chairs at the table.

"It's best this way, what if this stranger returns to find you alone here?" Deacon voiced his concern and rested a hand on V's shoulder. "She's just worried for you.. we all are."

"I guess…" Veesita folded her arms on the table and rested her head against them.

"Thath rith!" Balie managed to mumble through a forkful of banth cobbler. It was very sticky and tended to stay stuck to the roof of your mouth making it difficult to enunciate well.

"I'm going to meet with my Master, we are going to discuss raising the security within the your building of employment with the Senator, as well as finding out whether there were any recordings of the area you were attacked in last night. We're bound to find something.." Deacon squeezed her shoulder and made his way to the bedroom to collect his things.

Balie watched him leave, fork in mouth, savoring the sight. She immediately glanced at Veesita and made an approving face as V raised her eyes from hiding behind her arms.

"Oh come on B.." Veesita half whispered. "Its not like that!"

Balie looked doubtful and took another bite of cobbler as she sat her now heaping plate on the table and sat joining her friend.

Balie's droid was conferring with L23 when Veesita looked their way.

"Could you make me a cup of tea?" She directed her question to her own droid.

"Of course!" L23 burst into motion and after a moment had a steaming cup in its clutches.

Veesita nodded her thanks and sipped tentatively at her hot liquid as Deacon appeared, fully dressed and geared , in the doorway.

"I'll call to check on you after we are done with the meeting, as well as to let you know the outcome." Deacon smiled winningly.

Balie nodded and waved her fork at him, Veesita just sighed.

"Thanks…" She looked wearily at the young padawan. He was such a pain in her ass but he had been there when she had needed help-even if he HAD taken certain liberties with his comfort. Veesita blushed, remembering her wake up squeeze.

"It was my pleasure!" Deacon smiled brightly and bowed at the waist. "Have a good day ladies, and please stay in, at least till we have things sorted out." He moved from the kitchen, waving as he disappeared down the hall.

Balie watched him leave and as soon as she heard the door hiss and click she snuggled in close to Veesita.

"Honey, you have a bruise!" She brushed her fingers against V's forehead. "What happened?- I mean- if you want to talk about it, I imagine it was traumatic!" Balie's face was full of concern.

"I don't really know.." Veesita shook her head. "I was walking down the hall one minute and then some one pushed me against the wall.." She paused and took a breath.

"And then I blacked out and the next thing I knew Deacon was there." Veesita wasn't ready to talk about the feelings of violation and the handsie behavior of her attacker. It could have been much worse, she decided, but she still didn't like thinking about it, much less talking about it.

"Oh god, V.." Balie set her fork down and reached across the table to grip her friends hand.

"That is so frightening.." She squeezed V's hand briefly. "I'm glad you are ok."

Veesita smiled softly at her friend. She wasn't sure what she would do with out her.

"Well, we'll have lots to do today. I brought girly provisions!" Balie giggled and pulled a small red bag toward her, unfastening its clasp and tossing back its lid.

Veesita peered inside and smiled.

Balie had done the best thing she could have done as her friend.

The bag was full of ingredients. Wonderful, exotic, delicious ingredients.

"I know cooking makes you feel better about well… everything..so I stopped at that fine dining market before I came over and picked out some things that looked like heaven for us to play with.." Balie pulled another long rectangular bag towards her and popped its lid off. "I also got this…" She reached inside and pulled out a bottle with gold filigree all over it.

Veesita looked curiously at her Balie.

"Remember that drink I ordered you at the bar that night we went out forever ago?" Balie emphasized the 'ever' in forever.

Veesita smiled and nodded.

"Well I found it in the market too.." Balie winked and leaned back putting the bottle in the cooler.

"You are a life saver, B." Veesita smiled lovingly at her friend.

"Its my job." Balie smiled back and began unpacking the bags onto the kitchen table and surrounding counters.


	13. Stuffed

Thisbe yawns, her sharp, white little teeth glinting in the orangish light bathing her.

"Not konking out on me are you?" A fainting crackling voice breathes through the ear piece resting in her delicately curved ear.

"This is boring.. what time was he supposed to be leaving his home again?" Thisbe half snapped back. She took her hand from its resting place, curved around a cruel black rifle she had resting against a gloomy wall.

"He should be leaving any minute now..speak of the devil." The voice crackled again.

Thisbe shook her hand out and immediately raised the rifle and rested her eye against its scope.

Several vaguely important readings flickered through her vision and then movement. She smiled a little, her finger tightening on the trigger.

A man in dull brown robes stepped from what appeared to be his home. He yawned which made Thisbe have to stifle her own.  
Damn its contageous nature!

She rotated a shoulder and angled the gun until he was within her sights.

As soon as the shot was clear, she took it. Not a moment of hesitation.

One moment the man was standing, awaiting his morning transport, and the next, he lay, his head cocked at a strange angle, on the deck.

Immediately Thisbe stood, clinking her gun into a curiously constructed holster against her back, and pulled a long dark green robe about her shoulders. This sufficiently covered her gun and finally gave her reprieve from the chilly morning air.

A small silver ship leveled itself beside the roof she had been concealed on and its door opened allowing her to hop comfortably in.

"Finally!" Thisbe groaned. "Can we get breakfast?"

The pilot smiled and shook his head. "Food? Really?" He smiled as they pulled up into the sky and headed for a more populated section of corescant.

"Pyramus!...Yes really! You got me up since before dawn- god forbid we wait till he came HOME from work- and I had to sit in the wet air while you were all cozy in the ship..."

Thisbe growled and tossed off her cloak to remove the heavy gun strapped to her back.

She wasn't tall at 5'4" but she was slim and her skin was a golden honey hue that made most envy. Her arms were long and slender, her legs equally so, clad in dark brown skin tight pants. She had a dark green tank top clinging to her chest and a small silver looking necklace around her neck. If you looked closely a tiny golden heart dangled from it with the initial 'P' stamped crudely into it.

Most noticably though, were the long, thickly lined tattoos tracing her body, mainly her chest, shoulders, arms and even hands and fingers. She had others that peeked teasingly from her waist line, lower back of her neck, and to the left of her lower back.  
The extent of the black flowing lines was any one's guess but most didnt let their eyes linger long once she caught their glances and gazed fiercely back at them.

As she put the gun into its hiding place benieth a panel in the ship, Pyramus glanced back at her.

Her jaw length, reddish brown, curly hair hung heavily with dew, and she looked a little ruffled and very annoyed.

"It was better to accomplish this in the morning.. then we have the rest of the day together!" His expression glimmered a smile as he leaned back to the forward facing position and merged comfortably with the traffic entering the larger metropolis ahead of them.

Thisbe's scowl softened as she clicked the panel into place and straightened her back.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Ok fine.. but I'm still hungry...And when do we get paid?" Thisbe flumped down into the seat next Pyramus and reached for a small white towel in the compartment beside her.

Pyramus sighed and aimed for their usual breakfast nook.

"We should have our credits as soon as the client confirms the hit." He shrugged.  
"Give it a day or two..." He glanced briefly at the girl and then back at the traffic ahead.

Thisbe began rubbing her head with the towel, lost in thought. She sat askew in her seat, mostly facing Pyramus. Her heavy black boots dangling over the arm rests.

She admired her companion for a few moments.

He was taller than she was, but not by a whole lot. Maybe 6 inches at most. He had shortly cropped, black, well kept hair. His features were a bit pale but very sharp. His jaw was sharp, carrying lips that were always seemingly set in a slight smile. His nose was long and slender and his brow was delicate and intelligent. His eyes were set deeply enough to appear brooding, and his eyebrows were dark and as sharp as his features, cocking a bit more on the right than the left making him either appear menacing or quizzical.

Thisbe paused at his eyes, she loved them. They were dark blue. Like just after twilight or just before dawn. They simmered in his skull and made others feel slightly inferior, even Thisbe.

"Well.." Pyramus had pulled into a parking station and had successfully maneuvered them into the locking mechanism. It hissed to a close on their ship as he turned his face to Thisbe.

"Lets eat!" He smiled his sharp, perfect smile and stood, holding a slender, pale hand out to Thisbe which she, giggling, accepted and bounded out of the ship with him fast on her heels.

About an hour later, Thisbe sat back in her seat and clutched her stomach.

"I quit.." She sighed deeply, satisfied.

"Nice.." Pyramus had stopped eating some time ago but had been sipping on a cup of hot tea looking liquid and watching his ravenous companion.

He relished her eating habits and never scolded her even if she stuffed herself to the brim and complained for hours later.

"Well look who it is!" Thisbe sat up immediately, her golden brown eyes zeroing in on some one behind Pyramus.

He turned in his chair and caught the back of a red and black horned head.

"Fancy that.." He smirked.

Thisbe giggled and tossed a bit of bread at the tattooed head.

The man side stepped the bit of crumb before it was half way to him, and turned on his heel.

His yellow eyes fixed on the pair two tables from him momentarily filled with what appeared to be rage but immediately dissipated into a small smirk.

"Why if it isnt my two favorite misfits.." He half sneered at them and sauntered to their table.

"Nice to see you too, Khamier." Thisbe rolled her eyes and leaned her chair back, holding onto the table with her foot.

"Hows the cubical life?" She crossed her arms and cocked her head, curls falling over her left eye.

Khamier turned his body a bit more toward Pyramus and he angled his head in what could have been a nod.

"Rewarding.." was his only response.

Thisbe rolled her eyes again and kicked her foot up, righting herself in her chair again as she rested her head in her palms and gazed at Pyramus.

"And how is the trade?" Khamier moved his flaming stare to Pyramus.

"Rewarding.." Pyramus smiled at him, all charm.

"Indeed.." Khamier's expression grew sly.

"Its fortunate that I should run into you actually." Khamier started plucking at the fingers of his right glove, removing it slowly.

"My employer may have work for you." Khamier almost scoffed at himself, he couldnt imagine why his Master would bother with these low life mercenaries, but he was obedient, and they were quite effective. His plan had been effective, and they had no idea they had been followed for quite some time. He had thought of interrupting their last mark but he needed them in the green and confident.

"I'm unsure of the particulars but it is all outlined in this.." He pulled a small crystal from his cloak and held it to the light between his bare, sharply nailed fingers.

He had been expressly instructed not to view its contents and this annoyed him but his obedience was an absolute, and so he had abstained.

"I trust your fee has not increased dramatically.." Khamier glared at Pyramus.

"You know very well that it depends upon the job at hand.." Pyramus quickly turned from charm and jovial smiles to one of cold business.

"Very well, then you may contact me with your fee after you have the information you need to complete the task.." Khamier's yellow eyes blazed, his jaw set. He set the small blueish purple crystal on the table before Pyramus.

"Will do." Pyramus' smile once again reverted to the openness of an old friend.

"Looking forward to hearing from you." Khamier nodded and turned, leaving the nook quietly.

Thisbe's gaze had wandered from the conversation and she was staring absently out the window.

Pyramus wondered how much she had bothered to listen to the conversation.

"Thisbe.." He murmured at her, a hand flitting across the table to her elbow.

"mmm?" Thisbe returned from her thoughts and smiled airly at her companion.

"Shall we?" He picked up the crystal, standing in unison with Thisbe and they made their way to the ship.

Thisbe yawned, her fists clenching at her mouth as they finished going over the data stored within the crystal Khamier had given them.

"Well thats dull as shit.." She looked sleepily at Pyramus.

"No kidding..but a job is a job and this one seems simple." Pyramus shrugged and swivled his chair toward Thisbe.

"Lets just knock it out and move into the next system. I dont like all the republic presence here. It makes me nervous."

Thisbe half slid half sauntered from her seat into Pyramus' lap.

"Yeah... Can we nap? I havent recovered from this morning and I'm feeling a little bleh.. not to mention my tummy is a bit distended from breakfast.." She blinked sleeply.

Pyramus smiled and pulled her small frame against him.

"Yes lets... No need to talk about this Veesita character until tomorrow.." At that he stood, his arms wrapped solidly around his love as she smiled and nestled against him, and carried her back into their sleeping quarters.


End file.
